


The Game.

by Sindujour



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also just assume there’s no STIs in this universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Assume Stiles is going to fuck everyone and you won’t be far off, Bottom Derek Hale, But not his dad, Chapter 14 suicidal ideation, Chapter 14 trigger warning read the notes!, Cheating Jordan Parrish, Consensual Underage Sex, Derek and Peter are not bio family., Derek is in a bad place, M/M, Multi, No Werewolves, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Praise kink Jordan Parrish, Prostitution, So Much Snark, Underage Sex, because it’s Stiles, bromosexual acts, chapter 14 major sexual violence, it’s no weirder than werewolves, no one you like dies just the bad Argents, not exactly porn without plot, seriously there is so much sex, the plot just takes a while to get going, though Jordan will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindujour/pseuds/Sindujour
Summary: Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, and Jackson Whitmore are best friends and occasional rivals with a  ‘bromosexual’ like friendship who have a competitive streak about who gets the most action and occasionally play together.Derek and Laura runs the Hale Comfort House and Retreat, a luxury whore house, in one of America’s last remaining law-free Preserves near Beacon Hills California, shortly after the tragic death of their family at the hands of the notorious Argent mafia family.The two worlds start to collide in strange and cum-filled ways after Stiles and Scott go looking for, and find, a girl missing in the woods near the Preserve.Don’t look too closely at the world-building, because honestly it doesn’t hold together very well. It’s mostly an excuse for smut. So much smut.Basically assume the Preserves are lawless places without government oversight, and the Argents who once policed America’s Preserves are now a mafia-like problem angling to take down the Hales and the last Argent-free Preserve. I have no idea how much plot I’ll bother with. Just assume each chapter is just an excuse to write porn.(Updated description 4/13)
Relationships: Adrian Harris/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Scott McCall/Deucalion, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/ Stiles Stilinski/Scott McCall/Jackson Whitmore, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Mr Lahey, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Scott McCall, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Jordan Parrish/OMC, Stiles Stilinski/Liam Dunbar/OMC/OMC, sheriff Stilinski/Jackson Whitmore/OMC
Comments: 80
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This grew out of this stupid dream I had where I was trying to explain to a cop that I wasn’t a hooker, but apparently I was driving a car that advertised my services.  
> Jung would have a field day with that dream I’m sure.  
> How it became this... I honestly can’t tell you, but I blame Jordan.

Sunday  
“Scott! Scott!” Stiles shouted running into his best friends house.

“Stiles?” Scott yelled from his bedroom. “Is that you?” 

“No, it’s Jackson coming to ask you to come be first line and his date for prom.” Stiles replied running up the stairs, “of course it’s me. Cmon lets go!” 

“It’s 8 at night and we have school tomorrow, where are we going?” 

“I listened in on one of my dads calls, apparently some girl wandered away from a house party out in the woods near the Preserve, my dad and some of his deputies are out looking for her now.” 

“So where are we going?” Scott asked.

“We’re going to find her first of course, then we’ll finally be invited to all the cool parties this year, including,” Stiles paused, “Lydia Martin’s birthday party.” 

“And if we get lost in the preserve and get eaten by wolves?” Scott replied.

“There haven’t been any wolves in California for 50 years. This is the bear state, grrrrr!” Stiles said, not even slightly menacingly.

“Fine, but I want to be home by ten, becausetomorrow is lacrosse tryouts and I want to be first line.” Scott replied.

“With your asthma?” 

“It’s mostly under control now. I think I have a real shot this year!” 

“I love you Scott, even if you’re delusional. Besides, you don’t want to leave me alone on the bench do you?” 

“I won’t leave you alone, Greenberg will be there.” 

“Greenberg keeps asking me to do really disturbing things with him after each game.” 

“Like what?” 

“Last game of the semifinals last year he asked me to piss up his ass.” Stiles said.

“What?” Scott asked, “How did I not know this?” 

“Because you don’t listen to me Scott, I think we’ve covered this before. So come on, you owe me!”

“Fine.” Scott said with a sigh, “but like I said, home by ten!” 

“Deal!” Stiles cackled.

“Stiles, I can’t see anything.” Scott whined, and Stiles sighed. 

“Use your flashlight Scott, just keep watch for other flashlights in the trees, the deputies are out here somewhere too.” 

“Why are we here again?” Scott asked.

“Parties! Girls! Boys! Maybe someone who isn’t defined by gender. Not just being pathetic benchwarmers again this year. We’ll be celebrities.” Stiles said excitedly.

“Wait, what was that?” Scott said, flashing his light back to the left and the light shone down on the figure of an attractive and familiar looking older girl laying face down on the ground.

“Holy crap, it’s her.” Stiles said.

“Oh my god, she’s dead!” Scott squeaked.

“She’s just passed out or something.” Stiles replied as he reached down and turned her over. There was a noticeable lump and scrape bleeding on her forehead. 

“See, totally alive!” Stiles said with a wild grin. “Though also possibly a concussion.” He tapped on his dads contact info and shared his location, then sent him a quick text that he’d found the girl and she needed medical attention.

“What are you doing?” Scott asked.

“Letting my dad know where she is, and that she needs an ambulance.” Stiles said.

“Stiles!” Scott shouted, my mom can’t know I’m out here, she’ll totally ground me again.”

“Fuck.” Stiles muttered, “I forgot.” He glanced around and could see the deputies flashlights in the distance. “Fuck fuck fuck.” Okay, here.” He threw his keys at scott, “DO NOT hurt my baby!” He said, “and park it in front of your house and leave the keys under the drivers seat. I’ll tell my dad I walked in from your house.” 

“You’re a lifesaver!” Scott said and headed towards the woods.

“Wait!” Stiles said, “you’re going the wrong way!” 

Scott waved and turned, heading sort of in the right direction to find the Jeep.

“Oh my god.” Stiles muttered. “He’s going to get lost and die, and it’s going to be all my fault.” Then shook his head and jumped when his phone rang.

“Dad!” He shouted into the phone.

“So, funny story.” His dad said without preamble, “I get a call on the home phone from my new deputy who doesn’t know to call my cell, about a missing girl in the woods. And then less than an hour later my son texts me the location of the girl, and says she needs medical attention.”

“Well that’s quite a coincidence there Dad.” Stiles said.

“Or my son is listening into my calls again.” His dad said.

“That seems like a possibility as well.” Stiles agreed.

His dad sighed, “Is she okay?” 

“I think so. She hit her head on something, and there’s some blood, but not too much. Heartbeat and breathing both seem okay.” 

“I can’t believe my best deputy is my son.” His dad said stepping out of the trees, and ending the call. 

“Oh my god, you called me a deputy, this is like the best day ever. Does this mean I can fix my own speeding tickets now?”

“My deputies are all convinced there’s no point in writing you a ticket anymore since you’ll just annoy them with lethal baked goods until they rip it up.” His dad said with a sigh.

“I thought Parrish liked those chocolate chip cookies.” Stiles said a little hurt.

“He said they’d make excellent slingshot ammo in case he ever ran out of rocks.” His dad replied.

“Ouch.” 

“Face it kid, life in the kitchen isn’t your strength.” His dad said pulling him into a hug. “How did you know where to look?” 

Stiles squirmed a little, “Well,” he started.

“The truth Stiles.” He looked around, “and where’s the other little delinquent?” 

“Tryouts are tomorrow. Scott skipped out on coming with me to get a good nights sleep. The traitor.” 

“And you knew she’d be here, how?” His dad asked.

“Okay, promise you won’t get mad about something I got away with a year ago?” 

“Stiles!” His dad shouted.

“I don’t have to tell you.” Stiles said crossing his arms.

“Fine, spill.” 

“So remember the night that girl from Davenport was, you know, at the party on Rio Lobo drive?” 

“Roofied and raped?” Yes Stiles I am not so senile I’ve forgotten that- oh for the love of god, you were at that party weren’t you?” 

“Heather invited me.” Stiles admitted. But I ended up leaving for awhile with a couple of guys who wanted to ummmm, go bird watching.” 

“Is that the euphemism you’re going with, really? And two of them? Jesus Stiles.” 

“They were twins, I couldn’t pick between them!” Stiles protested. “It’s like child abuse! I wouldn’t want to traumatize them would I?”

“Jesus kid, I didn’t need to know that.” The sheriff shrugged and said, “but way to cross that off your bucket list early.” 

“Right?” Stiles said, “and let me tell you one of them-“ 

“I do not need a visual of my underage son and the slutty twins he hooked up with.” His dad said with a sigh. 

“Also a good point. And, on a related note, I’d avoid looking at any video file on my computer.” 

“Jesus Stiles!” His dad said with a groan.

“Anyway, definitely moving on. We went bird watching and when we went to head back to the party we got turned around, and I remembered that one meeting of Boy Scouts I went to before you found out the leader was a pedo, and they said if you were lost to head downhill, and ta da! He pointed up the path that gradually went uphill. “Rio Lobo is up that way, which I discovered when we got here and the road back there was not Rio Lobo, but it was okay, because by then they were ready for round two. And I assumed the missing girl probably knew to walk downhill as well.” 

“I regret that your mother and I didn’t have daughters so much right now.” 

“You said you wanted us to be able to have an open dialogue about sex.” Stiles protested. “I’m just trying to follow through on my promise.” 

“I regret that conversation so much.” 

“Should I not mention that they were seniors?” 

“Stiles!” His dad shouted.

“In college?” Stiles added helpfully.

“My ears!” His dad groaned, “also that’s a crime.” 

“I know! Those ten pack abs really should be a crime.” Stiles sighed reliving the memory. “Also, that reminds me, Aiden is getting married over spring break and invited me to go, can I?” 

“Who’s Aiden?” 

“One of the ten pack ab twins.” Stiles said. “Keep up.” 

“He invited you to his wedding after one drunken hook up?” His dad asked incredulously.

“Well, and a lot of really athletic sex over last summer, then I introduced him to Kristin at Jamba Juice.” 

“And he left you for her?” 

“She and I have an excellent time share arrangement set up. And honestly Ethan is less interesting without his brother, they do this thing where I swear to god it feels like they’ve melded into one giant dick-“ 

“Stiles stop telling me details about the illegal sex you have been having. You’re barely 16!” 

“So that’s a no on my hitting on Parrish?” 

“So much!” His dad said, as they heard the ambulance finally drawing closer.

“But dad!” Stiles moaned, “have you seen that man in his uniform, it’s a sin!” 

“It’s a crime!” His dad shouted.

“Right? I’m so glad you see it too dad! Like he always sports wood when he comes in from the gym in those black shorts and it’s so hard to resist.” Stiles moaned. “Like it must be at least nine inches.”

They both froze as they heard a light chuckle and then a low moan behind them. And when they turned they could see the girls eyes were open. “Hey sheriff.” She croaked out.

“Good evening miss Hale.” His dad said. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Like someone took a two by four to my head.” The girl replied. “Which is no surprise since I think that’s exactly what it was.” 

His dad sighed. “Argents?” 

“Most likely. I just wanted to go for a walk. There was a gentleman who was being somewhat persistent tonight.” 

“I thought you’d stopped taking clients?” His dad said, concerned.

“Mmmm.” She groaned. “Mostly. There’s still a few I see for old times sake.” 

His dad sighed. “There’s nothing I can do about your persistent suitor, the Preserve is off limits to my office, but if he bothers you in town let me know.” 

“And if you ever decide to take me up on my offer, let me know.” She said looking at his father in a shockingly sexy way for a girl with possible concussion. “It’s on the house.” 

“Oh my god!” Stiles said, it all clicking together. “You’re Laura Hale!” 

“In the flesh.” She said with a smile. 

“Dad, you can’t sleep with her, though way to go, cause for an old man you clearly still got game!” Stiles said.

“You don’t approve of my career path?” Laura replied, clearly annoyed.

“No. I mean yes, I mean, it’s not you running a, you know, place of ill repute, it’s that you might have a concussion!” 

She gave him a strange look. And he shrugged, and said “It’s like being drunk, you can’t give consent.” 

“You’re adorable.” She said with a grin and then a wince as Noah beckoned the paramedics closer.

“Definitely a concussion.” Stiles said with a grin. “Your sister once threatened to claw my face off then use my mouth as an ashtray.” 

“What did you do?” 

“I spilled her Pumpkin Spice Latte.” 

“I’m only surprised she didn’t do it. She’s definitely the most feral of us.” 

“I’ve worshipped her in abject terror every since.” Stiles said with a smirk.

“Wait, I have competition to be your favorite Hale? That just won’t do. Once I’m back on my feet I promise to threaten your life.” 

“You’re a goddess among mortals.” Stiles said with a laugh. “Should I call Cora and let her know you’re headed to the hospital?” 

“God no, she’d kill us both. Can you call Derek though?” 

“Wait there’s a third Hale? Any chance he’ll threaten my life too?” 

“He almost certainly will.” 

“Can I just marry all of you?” 

“I’m pretty sure your dad doesn’t want any of us as in laws.” 

“Because of the Argents?” He asked, then realized it might be the most tactless things he’d said in a week, “I’m so sorry. My brain to mouth filter is-“ 

“Yeah. among others.” She said carefully and then her attention shifted as the paramedics started asking her questions, so Stiles stepped back and googled ‘Hale Comfort House Beacon Hills’ and clicked on the call now.

“Hale House”, a sexy voice said as she answered the phone, “Erica speaking, how can I help you?” 

“Ummm yes, can I talk to Derek please? Hale I mean. Derek Hale. Not done random Derek that happens to be standing around.” 

“Derek’s busy at the moment, can I take a message?” 

“Well it’s about his sister, Laura, not Cora, and I mean, what’s up with the rhyming names, is there a Dora too?” 

“She went missing in South America while she was exploring.” The voice said without missing a beat.

“I’m destined to fall in love with everyone I talk to tonight aren’t I?” He mused.

“If this is about Laura I’m patching you through to Derek right now, so I think your streak is at an end.” 

“I love a challenge Erica.” He was saying as he heard the phone click.

“This better not be one of Erica’s boyfriends wasting my time.” A new voice growled over the phone.

“Oh my god.” Stiles said awkwardly. “Oh no, ummm is this Derek? Hale i mean. Derek Hale?” 

“Yes.” The voice answered curtly. 

“Oh good. This is Stiles. Stilinski. The sheriffs son.” 

“I’m not taking new clients.” The voice growled back.

“Well awkward since your sister propositioned my dad like five minutes ago.” 

“You found Laura? Where?” The voice said, and managed to get even more intense.

“Near the edge of the Preserve, the paramedics are talking to her right now. I told her I’d call you.” Stiles said.

“Paramedics! What’s wrong?” 

“Just a bump on the head. She’s going to be okay. She’s talking and seems alright.” 

“Thank fuck.” The growly voice said. “Okay, tell me where you are I’ll meet you there.” 

“Just meet us at Beacon Memorial. It sounds like they want to take her in to get checked out, just in case.” 

“Fine.” The voice said and hung up.

“God please let him be ugly.” Stiles whispered. 

“Stiles.” His dad said. “Parrish is going to take you home. I’m going to go with Laura to the hospital and get a statement. Where’s your Jeep?” 

“Scotts, but I want to go see-“ he stopped, “I mean I want to make sure Laura’s okay.” 

“They’re sure she’s going to be okay.” He dad said, “and you have school tomorrow.” 

“Fine.” Stiles said. Then glanced around, looking for Parrish. Finally he spotted the instantly recognizable ass and shoulders. He trudged over and sighed. 

“Nice work Encyclopedia Brown.” Parrish said with a smirk.

“I was going to complement you on how your ass looks in those pants, but for that comment I’m just making you more cookies.” 

“I knew they were meant as an insult.” Parrish replied. “Cmon, your dad wants me to make sure you actually go home.” 

“Can we stop at Scotts so I can get my Jeep?” Stiles asked. 

“No. He said straight home. You can get your Jeep in the morning.” 

“But I have school in the morning!” Stiles protested. 

“That’ll teach you to break your curfew.” 

“Technically it’s 10 on school nights.” Stiles said. “And look at that, it’s-“ he looked at his phone, “well, a little after that.” 

“March.” Parrish said.

“April is supposed to be the cruelest month deputy.” 

“How has no one found a way to shut you up?” Parrish groaned.

“Plenty have deputy.” Stiles said with a smirk as they walked through the trees, “want to see what they’ve taught me?” 

“You’re only sixteen!” Parrish hissed. “Your dad would murder me.” 

“I’m definitely not planning to tell my dad, are you?” 

“Oh my god Stiles, you’re such a fucking cocktease.” Parrish said with a hungry voice behind him in the dark. 

Stiles slowed his pace and reached back with his hand and gripped the deputy’s cock in his pants, which was already half mast and filling quickly. “No, this isn’t a clock tease deputy, this is a cock promise. If I suck your dick while you drive me home, how long will it take you to feed me my desert?”

“It depends on how well you do your job.”Parrish said, “now get it my cruiser.” 

Stiles jumped in the front eagerly, shoving a fist down his track pants and grabbing his dick as Parrish cape around the front of the department standard SUV. As he slid into the drivers seat he was already unzipping his pants and fishing his dick out.

“Do not shoot your load in my cruiser.” He growled, or you’re going to be cleaning it up with your tongue. If you hold out until we get to your house I’ll finish the job myself.” 

“Want to make sure the evidence is properly disposed of deputy?” Stiles said breathlessly as he took in the sight of Parrish’s big thick dick. It was exactly how he’d imagined it.

“Get to work.” Parrish said as he slid forward just a bit and reached up to tie the cruiser on.

Stiles wasted no time on getting to work, leaning forward and grabbing Parrish’s dick in his handbefore slipping his mouth over it. The scent of Parrish filled his sense of smell as the taste of his dick filled his mouth. 

“Fuck.” Parrish said as his head slid down Stiles throat. “You are a grade A cockwhore.” 

Stiles moaned at the compliment and if his dick wasn’t already rock hard and desperate to burst it would have grown harder.

“You like it when I call you a cockwhore Stiles? Yeah, I bet you do. I bet you’ve sucked down all the deputies by now. How young did you start you little slut, 14? 12? When did you take your first dick?” He moaned again as Stiles pulled off him and said “10. And I’ve only sucked off two of them, I’ve got standards asshole.” Then he dove back onto Parrish’s dick. 

As Parrish pulled onto Whitaker, Stiles could feel the man’s balls start to tighten up and his breath grow short. He redoubled his efforts, and Parrish moaned before saying, “Fuck Stiles I’m gonna shoot-“ just before the first squirt hit the back of his throat. Then a second even more powerful spurt erupted in his mouth and then a third and a fourth. Fuck Parrish must have been storing it up in his balls for weeks! Stiles thought.

Parrish pulled into the Stilinski driveway while Stiles was trying to suck the last few drops out of his slackening dick. 

As soon as he’d flicked the engine off Parrish pushed Stiles off his dick.

“Looks like you were a good boy Stiles. So which do you want, want me to suck your load out of you, or do you want to fill my ass?” 

“You’d let me fuck you?” Stiles said with a gleam in his eyes. “Fuck yeah, come on.” Stiles slipped his track pants back over his achingly hard cock. He slammed open the door and jumped out of the cruiser. Parrish followed and started to unbuckle his duty rig as Stiles fumbled open the front door.

Parrish followed him into the dark house as Stiles led him inside. When he flipped on the light in the living room he pushed Parrish towards the couch. Get your pants down I’ll grab lube.” 

“You don’t need lube, Ramirez prepped me well before he filled my hole while we were at the gym. Just get in there.” Parrish said urgently as he dropped his rig to the floor and stripped down his pants to his knees, then knelt onto the couch and leaned forward sticking his hole out for the boy.

“Fuck that’s hot. Can I watch him fill your ass sometime?” 

“It depends on how fast you get your dick in me.” Parrish said, then gasped as Stiles started to push in. “Yes. Fuck.” He moaned, “Fuck me now Stiles.” he begged.

“Do you like that dick deputy? Want my load in you?” 

“Yes sir!” Parrish said, “please sir, pound my hole!” His begging made Stiles dick twitch in its hot channel and he started snapping forward into his dad’s favorite deputy. “Oh god right there.” Parrish said. Stiles set a relentless pace as he pounded the older man’s hole. 

“Beg me for my load deputy,” he hissed in the man’s ear. “Tell me what you’ll do for my load.” 

“Anything.” Parrish moaned. “Just fill my ass!” 

“Will you suck me off under your desk Deputy?” He whispered in his ear as he slammed forward again. 

“Yes sir, anything.” Parrish said. 

“Will you go back to work and tell my dad what a nice kid I am. Tell him how proud he should be to have me?” Stiles said as he pushed up Parrish’s shirt to tweak his nipple.

“Yes Stiles, anything I promise, just give it to me!” The man begged. 

“Fine, I’m going to fill you up, then I’ll tell you what I want next time.” Stiles said, as his orgasm rose closer he said, “get ready-“ and then grunted as the first wave of jizz shot out of his dick and up the deputy’s slick hole. Then a second and a third jet followed. 

“Oh god, I can feel it!” Parrish said. “Fill me up baby, fill me up!” 

Stiles buried his dick in the man right up to its hilt, pushing his load as deep in as it would go.

“Fuck.” Stiles said as he pulled back out. “That was hot.” 

“Oh my god.” Parrish said. “I think you destroyed me.” He slumped to the side and rolled over and Stiles could see his dick was at full mast again.

“Want to switch it around?” He said glancing down.

“No, I only fuck my girlfriend.” Parrish explained. “With guys I only bottom.” 

“That’s fine.” Stiles said. “How often do you and Ramirez get together?” 

“Most days after we work out.” 

“What time is your shift tomorrow?” 

“I start back to days tomorrow, I start at 8.” 

“Be here at 7, prepped and ready. You can drop me off at my Jeep.” 

“What about your dad?” Parrish asked. 

“His alarms set for 9, and he sleeps like the dead.” 

“I can’t fuck around with you while your dads home!” Parrish said. 

“You said ‘anything’ deputy, I took you as a man of your word, don’t disappoint me.” 

A light flipped on in Parrish’s eyes. “Yes sir.” He said reverently.

“Now get back out there and protect the city Deputy.” 

“And serve sir?” 

“7am tomorrow morning deputy, and you’ll be doing plenty of servicing.” 

Parrish stood up and pulled his pants back up and leaned in and kissed Stiles passionately. “7am.” He whispered before he left. Stiles stopped in the bathroom and pissed before flopping down on his bed, he pulled out his phone and shot Scott and Jackson quick texts before setting his alarm and slipping into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Scott?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a nice intro to The Game which just didn’t make it into Stiles’ POV last chapter, but it’s a big part of the story.  
> I hope you like it, let me know if there’s any m/m pairings you particularly want to see.

Sunday

Scott cursed under his breath. He loved his best friend, but Stiles was always dragging him into trouble, and half the time he had to get himself out of trouble on his own. Of course, that’s how The Game had started, so there were definite advantages to Stiles as well.

As he looked around trying to find anything that looked familiar he uttered a quick prayer that he didn’t stumble out of the woods and into the Preserve proper. Living on the edge of one of the lawless territories was both a curse and a sort of fucked up bit of good luck, because the Preserves were dangerous, but also attracted the kind of people who made The Game so thrilling. 

That direction looked right, Scott decided and started up the path. As he walked he thought back to the birth of The Game, which was really the beginning of his friendship with Stiles. Jackson had told Scott about one of their classmates who would suck his dick for $10. Scott had denied it, but after swearing him to secrecy he led him to an unused classroom one day at lunch. Inside was Stiles, the hyperactive but sort of weirdly attractive son of the sheriff. 

Scott had started to leave, certain it was some sort of set up when Stiles just said ‘Jackson says you have $10 and want to get rid of your sad virginity’, and Scott had jerked back around. 

“Get over here and get your money out, and keep quiet about this or Jackson will pull your guts out through your mouth and then shit on them.” 

“That’s disgusting.” Scott said. “So how’s this work?” 

“Put your money on the table, and pull your dick out.” Stiles said boldly. And the boldness did something to relax Scott. He set his money down on the table and started to push his basketball shorts down, he saw Stiles eye his dick hungrily through his jockstrap and felt it get a little stiffer. 

“Come and get it.” Scott said. 

“Dude I’m not a dog.” Stiles said, but he shoved himself closer and sniffed at Scotts dick which was straining to get free. Scott gasped as Stiles expertly started nuzzling and sucking at his jock with an expertise no thirteen year old should have. 

When Stiles slipped his dick free of his tight jockstrap and swallowed it down Scott was certain he’d seen god. He barely noticed Jackson slide up next to him, dick out and stroking it as he watched Stiles work. A few minutes later Scott grasped at Stiles hair, “I’m gonna cum.” He said urgently, and Stiles just took his cock deeper in his mouth.

As his seed filled the other boys mouth he watched as Stiles sucked it down and swallowed it with obvious delight. When he was done he sucked at Scotts dick for a moment and then sat back and wiped off his lips which were puffed up from the abuse.

Scott tucked himself away and pulled his shorts up. Before he could walk away, Stiles said, “Wait.” Scott turned back around. Stiles, with that slightly challenging look on his face said, “want to earn your $10 back?” And Scott only thought for a moment before dropping to his knees in front of his new best friend.

When Stiles spilled his load down the back of his throat there was a moment when it seemed strange, but then he swallowed it down and never looked back. 

The next day Stiles proposed The Game. The system was simple, a point for every dick they sucked, two of you got fucked, three if they let you fuck them. If they were more than a year older you got an extra point for every year up to ten bonus points. Five bonus points if they were married. Each boy’s father was off limits to The Game. 

Jackson was the first to ask, “How do we know no ones going to cheat?” 

Stiles shrugged, “Video required or no points.” 

And The Game was on.

Every Sunday they gathered at Jackson’s and reviewed the tapes, criticized each other’s performances, and compared notes. Usually they fucked around a bit as well. It was a good life.

Scott looked around. This was definitely not right. Fuck. He glanced back the way he’d come. Maybe if he just turned left he’d hit the road and could walk back to the Jeep. He did, and a few minutes later he heard the sound of music playing softly. A couple of minutes later he broke through the trees and saw a house. But as he got closer he saw that it was bigger than a house, even Jackson’s, it was more like a hotel.

“Can I help you?” A voice said in the darkness and Scott wheeled and tripped over his feet and landed on his back. A second later he was looking up at a man, older but still sort of hot in an untrustworthy way. Scott was usually partial to darker hair, but this guy was worth a second look.

“Do you like what you see?” The man asked with a little smile.

“I was trying to get back to the road.” He said. “I think I got turned around in the trees.” 

“Which road?” The man asked and Scott watched as he hooked his finger into his jeans. Scott licked his lips, suddenly hungry. 

“Elliot road, near the running path. That little pull off.” 

“I know it well.” The man said. “How about we makes deal, I’ll drive you back to your car if you help me out.” The man slid his finger towards the buttons on his jeans.

“One condition.” Scott said.

The man raised an eyebrow.

Scott handed him his phone with the camera app open. “Record me sucking your load out of your dick.” 

“Oh Sweetheart,” the man said, “we are going to get along so well.” The man smirked as he pulled out the fattest dick Scott had ever seen. And Scott had sucked a lot of cock in three years. Scott sat up and took the heavy dick in his hands like he was winning first prize in dicksucking at the fair. Then he stretched his mouth around it, and Scott looked up at the man holding the phone down towards him as the man sighed, “There is nothing like the enthusiastic amateur.” He said as a Scott sucked at his heavy meat.

The man grew harder and unbelievably, thicker as Scott sucked on him, Scotts jaws stretched almost to discomfort. Finally the man grabbed his head and started skull-fucking into Scotts mouth, and Scott could almost see stars as the man forced his way into Scotts throat. After a few minutes the guy said, “Do you want my load?” And scott nodded and hummed his enthusiasm. 

A moment later wave after wave of cum poured down Scotts throat, then the man pulled out and even more cum coated Scotts face, barely missing his eyes, but he could feel that plenty had landed in his hair. 

The man looked down at him and smiled. “You’re exquisite, and I have so many plans for you.” Scott smiled and started to stand. The man pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

When they were done Scott wiped the drying cum off with his shirt the best he could.

“So my little pet, why did you want to record that? Some little girlfriend or boyfriend that gets off on watching you suck on a dick?” 

So Scott explained the game to the man, and the man’s eyes lit up as they walked around the building to the partially full parking lot.

“And what do you get if you win this game?” The man asked almost purring.

“We keep a pot going and every three months whoever wins gets it. $10 for every entry.” 

“Well well.” The man said. “How would you feel about earning even more than that, plus winning your game as well?” 

Scotts eyes widened. “You want to pay me?” 

“Dear boy, this is the nirvana of people wanting to pay for your talented mouth. And even more if your dick and ass are as good as your lips.” The man smiled and pointed at a discreet sign, and Scott flushed when he read: Hale Comfort House and Retreat since 1856. 

“I’m only 16.” Scott said. 

“You’re not in California anymore.” The man said. “This is the Preserve. Are you interested?” 

Scott thought for only a moment before nodding enthusiastically. “But I’ll need proof. For The Game.” He added.

“We record all sessions anyway, for security and training. As long as you’re not planning to distribute them, including copies as part of your pay should be no problem.” 

“How much?” Scott asked. 

The man pulled out his wallet and put $50 in Scotts hand. “I’m proud to say I’m your first client. I’m sure I won’t be the last.” 

“Holy fuck.” Scott says and smiles. And the man grins back. “Who are you?” He finally asks.

“Peter Hale.” The man answered. 

A few minutes later Peter was pulling him impossibly sexy sports car in behind Stiles Jeep, and put his hand on Scotts thigh. “Come see me tomorrow?” He said, and it was half a question and half a command. 

“I have lacrosse tryouts. But I can come after.” He paused, “Errr, any chance you can pick me up. The Jeep is actually my best friends.” 

“From the school?” 

“5pm?” Scott said with a nod.

“I’ll be there.” Peter said with a nod then leaned over and kissed Scott aggressively. The second kiss as intoxicating as the first.

Scott had only been home for a few minutes when he heard his phone chime with a new message from Stiles:

-Be at my house by 645. I have a very special surprise for you.-

Scott smiled. He had a special surprise for Stiles too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Parrish gets a surprise when he shows up to the Stilinski house the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday

Parrish stepped out of the shower and toweled off. His dick was already achingly hard. He sighed. He did feel bad about what he was doing. Sara was a nice girl, he’d told her early on when they were dating that he occasionally liked to suck dick, and she’d given him permission to do it discreetly. But Ramirez had slowly talked him around to letting him plow him the first time and it had been the most mind blowing experience of his life, until the night before.

He’d known Stiles was attracted to him, the kid was not subtle at all. But he’d just planned to ignore it at first. Then he’d caught him staring at him as Ramirez and he were getting to the station after a hard fuck at the gym, and Parrish had felt his dick start to stir. He’d watched Stiles smirk as his dick started to tent his shorts, and Parrish was mortified to find out how much it turned him on that one of his co-workers or even his boss might walk in and see his dick tenting his shorts. He could feel Stiles eyes burning into him as he walked past, and by the time he got to the changing room his dick was rock hard again.

Ramirez had just laughed and watched as he hurriedly stroked himself off so he wasn’t late starting, and he’d only just finished and tucked himself away when the sheriff himself walked into the changing room. 

The man had asked how the gym had gone and then patted both men on the shoulders and said he’d see them out there and left.

“Think the sheriff has ever taken a dick?” 

“I’m sure his son has.” Parrish said quickly.

“Oh yeah, Stiles is a hungry little cockwhore. And he loves to film it.” 

“Have you-?” Parrish asked.

Ramirez nodded. “Seb introduced me to Stiles mouth a couple of years ago. We’ve hooked up a few times, he’s a little too bossy for me, you know I like to take charge a little more.” He eyed Parrish, “the two of you would get on real well though.” 

“Seb? Really? He’s like the sheriff’s best friend.” 

Ramirez snorted. “The way he tells it Stiles has made inroads into all Stilinski’s best friends. Like I said, he’s a cockwhore. Can’t get enough.” 

Parrish’s dick twitched again and he caught Ramirez checking it out. 

“Get it.” Ramirez said with a smirk. “Maybe Stiles and I can take turns fucking you from each end.”

“Jesus Ramirez, I can barely concentrate as it is!” 

And Parrish had watched, and tried to resist, but when Stiles had grabbed his dick it was like a bolt of lightning through him, and he felt like he was on fire. 

Now, less than 8 hours after he’d left it, he was planning on walking back into his bosses house and letting his sixteen year old son plow him for the second time, and both his cock and ass were completely on board with the plan.

Somehow he’d become the type of cheating asshole he’d always sworn not to be. He pulled the bottle of lube from his gym bag and started working his heavy fingers into his tight hole. Once he was nice and loose he made sure he was thoroughly slick and slid the discreet plug into place to make sure he stayed loose. Stiles wasn’t as big as Ramirez, but he still had a nice long cock and fucked with that same energy he brought to everything.

He eyed his jockstrap and tried to decide if it was too slutty before he finally decided that however slutty it was, he was that much of a slut and more, and slipped it on. His achingly hard dick wouldn’t stay in it, but it didn’t matter, he just needed to get to the Stilinski house.

He slid his gym shorts on over his jock and then a T-shirt and looked in the mirror. No, he didn’t think he looked like a man who was about to commit a felony with the sheriffs son.

He crept through the house to keep from waking Sara and pulled out of the driveway. A few minutes later he stood outside the sheriff’s house confused. Stiles’ Jeep was already in the driveway. A moment later Stiles opened the door. His dick tenting the plain white boxers that reminded him of his military days and the very first dick he’d sucked.

Parrish stepped up onto the porch feeling very very vulnerable. 

“You’re late.” Stiles said.

Parrish felt something drop, an aching building in his stomach. “Only a couple of minutes.” He whispered.

Stiles looked at him, his face impassive. “A couple of minutes late-“ and left it hanging, and Parrish realized what he was waiting for. 

“Sorry sir.” He said feverishly, Joy replacing the aching feeling. Whatever this thing was with Stiles, it filled something that Ramirez wasn’t quite able to. The other deputy liked to take charge, but not quite the way Parrish wanted. Maybe even needed. 

“Get inside.” Stiles said. “I have a surprise for you.” 

Parrish hurried past the boy and was already thumbing at the elastic of his shorts when he walked in the living room and froze when he saw the two other boys already on the couch. He turned to look at Stiles, and he knew the look of betrayal must be clear on his face.

“Shhhhh.” Stiles said leaning in and kissing him deep. “This is a good surprise. It’s your reward for being such a good boy and showing up this morning.” He smiled softly and Parrish’s stomach relaxed just slightly. 

“I thought since you like cock so much I’d give you a couple more. Something to fill your mouth while I fill your ass. It’ll help you stay a little quieter.” 

Parrish looked back at the boys, then back to Stiles. 

Stiles looked at him. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to, I just thought you might like it.” 

When he said that, the pit inside of Parrish disappeared and his already hard dick was soon rock hard again. Fuck it was like he was a teenager again himself. Finally he nodded. 

“You want this?” Stiles asked. 

“Yes sir.” Parrish said, all doubt gone.

“God your such a good boy Parrish.” The boy said. And Parrish wanted to cry with how happy it made him. Nothing had ever felt like this before.

“Scott and Jackson flipped for it, and Jackson is up first.” Stiles said. 

The impossibly pretty one smirked and slid his pants down. His dick was as pretty as he was. Not as long as Stiles, or as thick as Ramirez, but it looked like it would fit perfectly in his mouth and throat. He knelt in front of the boy and started to open his mouth. 

“One more thing Deputy.” Stiles said and Parrish looked back over to him. “We’d like to film it, so we can watch it again when we’re fucking around. We call them out game tapes.” 

“That’s fine, just don’t share it, okay?” 

“Just the four of us.” The other boy, Scott he thought, said.

Parrish thought for a moment. “And maybe Ramirez.” 

“And Ramirez.” Stiles said with a nod. He reached over and clicked something on. Parrish smiled at him. 

“Go on,” Stiles said almost gently. “Get on that dick.” 

Parrish didn’t hesitate and sank his mouth onto the pretty boys cock. The boy groaned. He could feel Stiles coming up behind him, and it was hard to concentrate as he started to slip the shorts off.

“Oh my, Scotty, look at this, my very good boy wrapped up my present nicely. It’s like old times, though this is a much sexier jock than that old one of yours from junior high.” 

Parrish almost gasped as Stiles grabbed hold of the plug in his ass.

“Mmmm. And look at this. Looks like he didn’t want to waste anytime getting my dick back in him.” 

Parrish popped off the pretty dick. “Please Stiles.” He moaned. “Fill me back up.” 

And then he felt Stiles pull the plug out and then felt the welcoming pressure of the boys cock pushing its way in. He moaned around the cock in his mouth and waited for Stiles to set the same punishing pace as the night before, but instead he set a slower pace, and then Parrish felt Stiles pull his cock free of the confines of the jock and he moaned again. 

“I’m going to fuck you until cum without me touching you, think you can do that for me?” Stiles whispered.

Parrish nodded. He knew he could do that, he’d almost done it with Stiles hammering away the night before. 

“Do you want Scott and Jackson to put their loads down your throat or on your face?” 

Parrish mewed as Stiles dick perfectly rubbed over his prostate again. Then he took aragged breath and said, “I want to swallow their loads sir.” 

“Then get on it.” Stiles said simply and picked up his speed slightly. Parrish moaned again and got back to work. A few minutes later, amid the pleasure of having his mouth full and the searing heat and pleasure of Stiles fucking away at him, Jackson stiffened slightly and said, “Now.” And Parrish swallowed the boys dick back into his throat and felt the rush of the boys seed slide down. 

A moment later he opened his eyes and said, “You’re a fucking treasure deputy, and if Stiles ever doesn’t appreciate that, come see me.” The compliment warmed Parrish all the way down, but not the same way that Stiles’ compliments did. Then he slid aside, and Scott slid over to take his place, shoving his jeans down as he did. 

Scotts dick was darker and an almost angry looking red, thick and uncut. Parrish wondered for a moment how it would feel plowing his hole, but Stiles seemed to guard that for himself, and the quiet possessiveness of the action gave him its own kind of pleasure and he sank his mouth down onto the second boys meaty dick. 

He was just getting a rhythm going between Stiles slightly increasing pounding into his hole, and his own sucking down of Scott’s dick when he gasped as he felt his an orgasm rip through him, starting with his devastated prostate and rippling outward, carrying a tide of cum with it which he could hear splashing all over the hardwood floors. He moaned around the bulk of Scott’s cock as wave after wave of the best orgasm of his life ripped him apart and reconstructed him anew. Moments later while Stiles continued to pound away, and his prostate twisted in a delicious agony, Scott gasped and started to pour his thick load into Parrish’s mouth. And just as he finished he heard Stiles grunt and stab deeper into him the way he liked to do and he felt the hot tide of the third boys load fill his hole.

As Stiles pulled out Parrish could feel him slip the plug back in, tapping it into place with an exquisite torment of his thoroughly fucked out hole. He pulled himself off of Scott’s cock and felt his body all rubbery and new, like underneath all the muscle built up over hundreds of hours in the gym he was somehow soft and pliable. He sat back, his ass sitting against the floor between his spread legs, and glanced down at the puddle of his own cum on the floor.

“We should clean that up.” Jackson smirked, “or the sheriff might start to wonder who left a load of cum on his floor.

Parrish leaned forward and lapped it up. He knew that ordinarily he’d find licking the floor disgusting, but licking up his own cum under the approving eyes of Stiles and his friends he wanted nothing more than to do that. When he was done he looked back up, hoping for-, something but he wasn’t sure what.

“What a good boy.” Stiles said fondly, “I think Jackson meant with a wet wipe or something, but that works too.” 

Parish looked back up into Jackson’s eyes, and saw the slightly reptilian gleam there. It was predatory and slightly cruel, and he knew he’d read the pretty boys intent correctly, and he knew he never wanted to be at the whims of that subtle cruelty.

He slipped his shorts back up and reached for his shirt which Stiles was holding out to him. The boys were busy buttoning up and rearranging their clothes, and he saw Stiles pull his phone back off the cleverly rigged mount it had been on and smile down at the video.

He almost asked Stiles to send him a copy, was just opening his mouth when he heard steps on the stairs and moments later his boss the sheriff walked into the living room.He glanced around, clearly confused. “Parrish?” He said, glancing at his son and back. 

Parrish opened his mouth, hoping some lie would emerge when Scott said, “Apparently we got our wires crossed this morning. Parrish had offered to drop Stiles off to get his Jeep from my house this morning, and I assumed I was supposed to bring it back myself.” 

The sheriff gave him a wide approving smile, “See, that’s why he’s my favorite deputy Stiles. Parrish will always go that extra mile to take care of things.” 

“You’ve said that before.” Stiles said. “And now I’ve really seen it. He’s a very good one isn’t he?” 

Parrish blushed and looked away. 

“We should stop making him blush.” The Sheriff said fondly and glanced at the clock, “You should probably head out Jordan so you’re not late getting dressed and clocked in.” 

“Yes sir.” Parrish said, and he felt his prostate twitch a bit as he said it. He said goodbye and headed back out the door. When he sat down into his cruiser he could feel the plug rub against his ravaged prostate, and he knew he couldn’t wait for his next adventure with Stiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, Stiles stumbles on a freshman Liam Dunbar and a couple of his brother’s friends getting it on in the locker room.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday

Stiles barged through the door into the locker room fifteen minutes after first period starts. Usually he’d be in class, but he’d been sucking off coach Finstock for months, and when he texted coach to let him know he’d damaged his crosse net and needed to rework it before tryouts, coach had just told him his ass better be on the floor of his office and mouth open five minutes after class let out for the day or he’d have detention for a month. 

Stiles’ mouth was already watering. 

When the door slammed open he saw someone move quickly out of the way and when he cleared the door and into the room he could see it was two of the meathead seniors from the football team, Cole Day and Michael Stephenson who’d apparently been harassing some super young kid who looked like a middle schooler. So, in other words, a freshman.

When he realized that Cole was hurriedly buttoning his pants and the freshman’s shirt was on inside out he smirked. “Hey boys don’t mind me, just dropping off some equipment.” 

He saw Cole roll his eyes and then the senior relaxed and said, “It’s just Stilinski.”

“Jesus Stilinski,” Michael moaned, I think you scared me into next week.” 

“You mean I scared your boner into next week.” Stiles said with a laugh, he looked at the freshman who’s face was wide with fear. “And aren’t you just the prettiest thing. Don’t let Jackson see those cheekbones or he’ll be jealous.” 

Cole shifted nervously, and Stiles smirked at him. “Relax Cole, I’m not going to tell Willow what I busted in on, any chance you’ll let me stay and watch? I’ve got the period free.” 

The freshman’s face lifted and Stiles could see the idea of being watched was turning him on fiercely.

“Seriously Stilinski?” Cole said, “Is that some kink of yours?” 

“Dude, I have so many kinks, but Kami showed me the video you guys made your sophomore year awhile back and I’ve wanted to watch you in action again ever since.”

“She’s not supposed to be sharing that!” Cole protested.

“She didn’t share it, she just let me watch it at her place in trade for fucking that college boy she’s been dating all year while he ate her out. That girl has some kinks.” 

“Yeah she does.” He said eyes fond.

“I was disappointed when she said you’d never wanted to do that when she asked you, but now I’m just curious why not, I mean, since we’re here and you’re-“ Stiles gestured.

“She wanted Mason to fuck me.” Cole said with a shrug, “and I didn’t think I could take that beer can of a cock he’s got.” 

“Oh she wanted your ass tore up good!” Stiles said approvingly, “Mason’s dick is legendary!” 

Cole had been slowly re-approaching the freshman and looked at GGS boy and asked, “Do you want him to watch?” 

The boy nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, oh god yes!” 

Stiles flung the equipment into the corner and said, “Let’s move around further out of the way.” As he approached he smacked Cole on the ass lightly. “Jesus Cole, what is your ass made of, steel?” 

“You know it Stiles, the senior said with a smirk. 

Once they were firmly out of sight of the doors. The freshman wasted no time in stripping off his shirt.

“Damn that boy is eager!” Stiles said. 

“Wait til you see the way he Hoover’s up the cock. He’s amazing.” Michael laughed. The freshman blushed again.

“Any chance you’d let me film it?” Stiles asked, “this is some prime spank bank material.” 

Cole shrugged, “Same rules, no sharing, and I want a copy this time.” 

Michael added, “Fine with me.” 

They all looked at the freshman who’s face had grown ecstatic. “What if I want people to see?” He asked.

Stiles smirked, and glanced at the seniors, “You just said no copies, how do you feel about viewing parties?” 

“Fine with me,” Michael said, “you can show anyone you like.” 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Cole said. “I just don’t want to find it on the Internet or something.” 

“Perfect.” Stiles said. He looked back to the freshman, “You’re gonna do well here.” He said. “What’s your name?” 

“Liam.” the boy said. 

“Ready to get going Liam?” Stiles asked and the boy nodded enthusiastically. 

Cole swept in and crushed the boys lips with a kiss and Michael was already working his hands all over the boys ass by the time Stiles got the camera on his phone going and pointed the right direction. 

Cole was wasting no time stripping off his shirt and then pushing down his track pants as Liam was trying to focus on his jeans until Michael pushed his hands out of the way in his rush to get to the boys body. Michael shoves Liams jeans to his knees and sat on the bench behind the boy and took a deep sniff of the hairless ass on display. Then with a smile he leaned forward and started to tongue around Liams hole. Liams hard little cock took a hard jump and started bouncing with each new lick. 

“Damn Liam, are you an ass virgin?” Stiles asked and the freshman blushed prettily and nodded just before he gasped as Michaels tongue pushed its way inside.

Stiles dick was aching to get out, so he dropped his own pants and let it poke out from his boxers.

“Damn Stilinski,” Cole said, “where’ve you been hiding that?”

“Right in my pants Cole.” Stiles said with a smirk, and he didn’t miss the way Cole eyed it hungrily, as Liam leaned forward, hands on the bench and swallowed Coles dick completely. 

“Fuuuuuck.” Cole hissed as his cock disappeared down Liams ravenous throat. 

“You weren’t joking about this kid.” Stiles said with an low impressed whistle. 

“You have no idea.” Cole said. “He does this thing with his throat that’s like he’s milking the cum right out of you.” 

“Fuck.” Stiles said, his dick getting even harder. 

Cole reaches over and pulled Stiles closer by his dick. “Here, try it.” He said and suddenly Liams mouth pulled off of Cole’s dick and was sucking Stiles down enthusiastically. 

Stiles moaned, and reached down with his free hand and started stroking Coles meat with it. Liam jerked again as Michael dug his tongue in deeper, and moaned around Stiles’ dick. Cole was right about the throat thing, it felt like Liams throat was a a hand around his dick, it was amazing.

Liam pulled back off of Stiles with a pop and he gasped as Michael switched out his tongue for the first fingering of the boys hole. 

“He definitely likes that.” Stiles said with a smirk as Liam swallowed Cole back down.

“Oh yeah.” Michael said. “He’s let me finger him a couple of times before, but he wanted to pop his cherry right before tryouts today.” 

“He’s trying out for lacrosse?” Stiles asked, surprised. He assumed Liam was a football guy.

“Yeah, he’s Connor Dunbars little brother, so we’ve known him for years.” Cole added. And Stiles nodded, that’s why Liam’s eyes looked so familiar, he had Connors unearthly blue eyes.

“When did he start sucking you off?” Stiles asked as Cole moaned again.

“God, like freshman year I think?” Cole started fucking into Liams mouth, “we were drunk at Connor’s and Li just comes up and cool as you can imagine asks me if he can suck my dick.” 

Liam groaned as Michael starts adding another finger to his work on his hole.

“He started up with me sophomore year.” Michael said as he worked over the boys hole. “But it’s only been this year that he’s been playing with us together.” 

“Does Connor know?” Stiles asked.

“Fuck yeah, he likes to watch, doesn’t ever join though.” Cole said. 

“Well with this kind of enthusiastic team spirit I’m confident I can make sure he’s on the team.” Stiles said and Liam pulled off of Cole again and swallowed Stiles back down. Stiles moaned at the pleasure.

“No stealing him Stilinski.” Michael said as he started rubbing his cock against Liams hole, and the boy started bucking back into it. 

“Looks like his hole is as hungry as his throat.” Stiles said. “I think there’s plenty of him to go around.” Liam moaned around Stiles cock the vibrations sending a thrill of pleasure up Stiles nerves.

“I’ve got no problem sharing.” Michael said with a cocky smile.

Cole sat down on the bench, and pulled at Stiles “Bring that cock over here Stilinski.” He said and Liam pulled back off and went back to work of Coles pole, while Cole swallowed Stiles down. 

“Damn Cole, you look good with a mouthful of cock.” Stiles said. 

And Cole pulled off of him and said, “And a throatful too.” Before diving back on to him. 

“I’m sad I didn’t know you were into my dick, I’d have been feeding it to you ages ago.” Stiles said as he gripped Cole’s dark curly hair and bobbed him down onto Stiles dick, getting quite a rhythm going. He panned the camera back around to where Michael was pouring more lube into Liam’s hole and finally started pushing his way inside. 

A shudder went through Liam’s body as he stretched to take the thick senior and a deep groan escaped his throat around Coles dick. Michael pushes his way in slowly, trying to let Liam’s body adjust as he filled him up, but Liam kept rutting back, taking Michael in deeper each time.

Stiles could feel his orgasm getting closer as Cole continued sucking on him. “Where do you want my load?” he asked, and Cole pulled off long enough to say, “My face.” Stiles nodded and Cole renewed his efforts even more enthusiastically. 

Liam had finally taken all of Michaels dick and Michael had finally started fucking into the boy, who moaned and jerked with each thrust. 

Stiles felt his orgasm start to boil up out of his balls and he pulled out of Coke’s mouth just as the first wave of cum squirted out and splashed over the senior’s face. Then another wave and a third, each splashing right on his target. Cole’s face was a study in bliss as the warm cum started sliding down his face and dripping into Liams hair, while he continued sucking on Cole. Moments later Cole moaned and shuddered as his own orgasm rippled through him and Stiles could see Liams throat moving to suck down his load. 

Michael kept fucking slowly into Liams ass as Cole flipped around and slid underneath the freshman’s lithe body and started sucking down his cock as Liam kept mouthing at his spent cock still trying valiantly to stay hard. Coles legs fell open as he sucked the boy and Stiles eyed his tight looking hole. 

“Cole, can I finger your hole?” Stiles asked. The older boy nodded as he worked over Liam’s cock, and Michael wordlessly handed over the small bottle of lube and Stiles dripped a little right on Cole’s hole and then slipped it into his pocket before reaching down and starting to tease the boy’s hole, tearing a moan out of him. 

Above him Liam started bucking down into his mouth and then moaned, “I’m cumming!” As Cole pulled off and an impressive spray of cum started raining down on his face while Stiles slipped the first finger in his hole. Almost as soon as Liam finished, Michael pulled out of him and his own load started raining down on his best friends face in a torrent. Stiles had never seen a load like that, not even Parrish. As soon as he was done and had shaken the last drips onto Cole’s face, Liam crawled off him and he and Michael started licking the cum off their friend. 

Stiles slipped another finger in him and his cock started to get interested again. Gliding his fingers deeper inside, Stiles started to slowly stretch him out, while he watched the boys clean their friend up.

“God Stiles.” Cole moaned.“That feels so good.” 

“I think I’ve got another round in me.” Stiles said as his cock continued hardening, “can I fuck you?”

There was a moment where Cole didn’t reply and then he nodded. “Please. Yes.” And then added, “Yeah.”Stiles pulled out of him and dripped some more lube into his hole. Liam stood up and gestured, and Stiles passed him the camera. 

With both hands free, Stiles slid onto the bench behind Cole, his legs spread wide, and started working the boy open more thoroughly. When Stiles added the third finger Cole’s cock started to twitch and rise back to half mast. Stiles pulled his fingers back out and slicked his own dick up before slowly starting to push his way inside. 

“Oh god.” Cole whispered as a shudder ran through him. Michael watched fascinated as Stiles slowly eased his way inside. Cole was fully hard again before he was completely inside, and Michael reached over and started to slowly jerk off his friend. 

Cole was whimpering by the time Stiles was fully inside him, his dick twitching and hard in his best friend’s hand. As Stiles started to move inside him slowly, in and back out, he moaned again. Michael stepped closer and Stiles started licking at his semi-hard dick, the taste of Liam still overwhelming. 

Once he felt Cole was ready he got his rhythm going and he started pumping away as Cole moaned and bucked. He plowed into the senior’s hole and wondered if anyone had been there before, or if it was his first time as well as Liam’s. The thought was intoxicating and Stiles felt his balls start to boil and he pulled off of Michaels cock as moments later he started erupting again, filling Cole’s hole with his cum. Once he was done he pulled out, sweat dripping and said, “Holy fuck. That was hot,” and then he laughed a little. Liam pressed the button to end the video and then handed it back.

“Oh man.” Stiles said looking at the freshman. “You look so fucked out and your hair is full of cum. We should hit the showers.” He stood up and then helped Cole slowly to his feet. The older boy looked almost shy as he looked down slightly from his greater height.

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask before I filled you up.” Stiles said, “I didn’t expect to cum that fast so quickly after the last time.” 

“No.” Cole said. “That was perfect. That was exactly right.” He shifted slightly. “I can feel it inside me. Like it’s trying to come out. It’s so amazing.” 

“Was that your first time too?” Stiles asked. 

Cole nodded. “Kami tried to get me to, and I kept thinking about, god I’ve been obsessed with it for months, but it’s never been the right time.” 

“It was amazing. You were so tight and perfect.” He leaned in and kissed him. “I’m so glad we have that video, I want to watch that look on your face as my dick slipped inside every day.” 

The boys with clothes still on stripped the rest off and they made their way to the showers. Stiles watched Liam and couldn’t stop visualizing all the ways his friends were going to fuck the boy.

“You look like the big bad wolf thinking about Little red riding hood.” Michael said with a smirk as he slapped Stiles ass. 

Liam looked up from where he was scrubbing the cum from his hair as water dropped off his body. “Oh my, what big-“ he glanced at Stiles flaccid cock that was too drained to even twitch, “everything you’ve got.” 

“God I can’t wait for away games.” Stiles said with a laugh.

Liam flushed and Stiles could see his dick jerk with interest.

“And after the away games I can invite Cole and Michael over for a movie night.” Stiles added, and smiled as Liam’s dick definitely started to plump up. 

“I’ll bring Connor.” Michael added, and Liam’s face grew hungry looking. 

Cole slipped up beside Stiles and leaned down and kissed him possessively. The new year was definitely looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Peter takes care of Derek after a grueling appointment. 
> 
> Please note, in this universe Peter is Dereks uncle by marriage only. They are not blood related.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I secretly love the idea that Peter is the one who married into the family and took the Hale name, and I’ve wanted to use it for years. That it worked so well for this story is just a plus.  
> Just a side note, while there is definitely nothing healthy in what Derek and Peter are doing, they do both have reasons that for it, and their perspectives are very different. You’ll get Peter’s later.

monday  
Derek’s body ached with exhaustion and all he could do was groan as he glanced in the mirror, he was coated in cum, and his beard was saturated. God he hated getting cum out of his beard, it was the worst. Behind him he heard the door open and Peter walked in looking pleased.

“What do you want Peter?” Derek asked. 

“I saw you were scheduled for a gang bang this morning and I wanted to see the damage, but you look magnificent.” Peter replied. 

Derek knew that Peter had a kink for seeing cum dripping out of a stretched out hole, so it was no surprise that Peter was turned on. He heard the shutter click on Peter’s camera as he took a photo and glanced back up. 

“Turn around.” Peter demanded and Derek did, he’d been obeying Peter for too many years at this point to stop.

“God you really are magnificent looking covered in cum.” Peter said as he took more photos. “Do you mind if I pull a copy of the video?” 

Derek shrugged. “Would it stop you if I said no?” 

Peter laughed, “Probably not.” He leaned forward and kissed Derek deep and long. “Can I fuck you?” He asked.

All Derek really wanted was to clean all the cum off his body and climb in bed for a couple hours, but he nodded. Peter was easier to deal with when he was happy, and nothing made him happier than Derek covered in jizz and full of cum as he slowly fucked into him.

“Here it in the bedroom?” Derek asked. 

Peter considered and finally said, “Bedroom, you look like you need a soft surface while I fuck into you.” 

Derek could have cried in gratitude. He ached after the morning. Peter was clearly in a good mood if he was being considerate. And Derek walked back into the bedroom and spread forward ass up and arms on the bed. Peter had taught him exactly what he liked and Derek knew what to do to make his uncle happy. 

He heard Peters pants hit the floor, followed by his shirt and felt Peter’s fingers prod at his exhausted hole until he whimpered almost involuntarily.

“God you’re so loose and wet,” Peter said, “They did you so well.” He heard Peter take more photos, and Derek idly wondered how many thousands of photos Peter had taken of him over the years. 

“I should charge more for it.” Derek replied. “I won’t be able to take another client until tomorrow at the earliest.” He felt Peter’s thick cock start to spread out his hole as it began to push in. The agony was exquisite. Peter’s dick was a masterpiece. 

“You already charge twice as much as anyone else.” Peter said as Derek gasped. He felt Peter start rocking back and forth, and the cum slick inside him was audible as he fucked into him. 

“And I’m still booked solid for the next month.” Derek said. “I haven’t taken a walk in in years.” 

“Your repeat business is the highest we’ve got.” Peter agreed.

“Let’s raise my rate by 30% on new bookings going forward.” Derek said, decided. “And see what happens.” 

“I imagine they’ll be happy to pay.” Peter said, “You’re the perfect whore.” 

Derek flinched at the word, which was probably Peters intention.

“Fuck me.” Derek moaned. His ass open and welcoming to his uncle. 

Peter picked up speed and Derek moaned again. He knew this thing was toxic, but after all the terrible decisions he’d made in his past relationships it was a relief to know that it was toxic instead of being blindsided by it later.

His mind drifted back to the first time, when he was fifteen and nervous about the girl he was dating. He knew what the family business was, it was never a secret, so he’d gone to Peter who he was closest to and asked him to teach him about sex. 

Peter had been different then. Derek’s aunt Viv’s husband was the premier stud of the Hale family, and booked out months in advance. He’d spent hours with Derek, teaching him about touch and sensuality, walked him through discovering what his body liked and didn’t, what excited him and turned him off. After hours of play and exploration he’d been the first cock Derek had tasted besides his own, and later Peter walked him through how to prep and fuck a man, and Derek graduated by fucking his uncle slow and steady. Teasing the orgasm out of him before spilling his seed deep into him. 

The memory was a golden one and treasured. Things changed after Kate and the fire. Derek had needed to step up and helped fill the need for staff immediately after the fire, and once again he’d gone to Peter to learn how to get fucked. But in the shadow of the fire and the loss of his wife and almost all of her family, Peter had grown cold and the second lesson had been a punishment more than anything. But Derek had deserved it, and learned his lesson well.

Derek felt his prostate try and rouse his dick to attention as Peter pounded him relentlessly, but he’d had so many orgasms fucked out of him that morning that his dick wouldn’t even make a token salute. 

There was a certain pleasure in the pain that Peter inflicted on him. A dark pleasure that sickened him, but he never said no. Finally he felt Peter’s pace quicken and his breathing grow ragged, and felt the first rush of hot cum join the pool that already filled him. Peter pulled out and let the second and third spurts ooze out of his hole and he heard the shutter of the camera as Peter took a few more photos.

Derek relaxed down onto his bed, exhausted. He barely heard Peter pull his pants back on and was asleep before the door closed when his uncle left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Stiles gives Scott a little task.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday

Scott shook the little box Stiles had handed him trying to figure out what was inside. He wondered what his surprise was, but he shrugged and waited for Stiles to leave like he’d been instructed. Stiles was the master of setting things up for both Jackson and Scott, and Scott was already anticipating this one. As soon as Stiles was gone he made his way over to one of the freshman try outs as instructed, a promising kid named Liam with glowing blue eyes and the best set of cock-sucking lips he’d ever seen.

“Stiles asked me to give this to you, and told me to tell you ‘wait to open this or not. Your choice’.” Scott shrugged. He knew Stiles was a master of understanding how to get people to do what he wanted, the kid would open it. 

Liam blushed, and Scott shook his head and wondered how Stiles had scored this one already. He figured he’d find out on Sunday like usual when they all got together to watch the Game Tapes, unless the boy told him. Liam flipped open the box and revealed a glass butt plug with a note. Liam picked it up and licked his lips, before opening the note. 

His face burned red and his eyes grew bright as he read it, and he looked up at Scott. “He wants me to text him a picture once I’ve got it in.” 

Scott nodded. Classic Stiles. Always able to somehow tap into a guys deepest fantasies and kinks. “Do you know how to put one in?” He asked. It wasn’t a big plug, but if Liam needed help he was more than willing to give it, which was no doubt Stiles plan.

“Not really.” The boy confessed. “I mean, it just goes in right?” 

“Only if you want it to hurt.” Scott replied. “If you’re not used to it you need to ease it in.” He looked around at the almost empty locker room. No one was watching. “Turn around.” Scott said and Liam obeyed instantly. God, Stiles was going to love this kid. Scott slipped his hand into the back of Liam’s shorts and felt for his hole. It was tight and felt like it had never been fucked open at all. God Scott couldn’t wait for the Game Film on Sunday, because he knew Stiles and he’d definitely have fucked the boy before passing him on.

“You’re so tight.” Scott said, slipping the tip of his finger in and listened to the small moan come out of the boys mouth. “Go take a shower, try to finger yourself open. When everyone’s gone I’ll show you how to put it in.” 

Liam nodded his face bright and he stripped back down. And headed back toward the shower. 

The last few players had left before Scott finally heard the shower stop. He watched Liam walk bare ass naked across the room, his dick hard and bouncing with each step. Scott pulled a small bottle of lube out of his bag. He motioned for Liam to turn around and he guided the boy to bend forward, spreading his legs. Scott poured a small amount of lube onto his fingers and spread Liam’s damp cheeks apart. He’d clearly been enthusiastic in the shower as his hole was looser and spread open slightly at his touch. Liam moaned again, responsive to Scott’s every touch.

Scott got his second finger into the boy and opened him up more, so he could pour more lube deeper into his ass. He was tempted to lean forward and work his tongue in, but he wanted to save his load for Peter Hale. 

Deep in his work he missed the sound of the locker room door opening until he caught movement in the corner of his eye and he looked up and froze. Senior Connor Dunbar stood just a few feet away and belatedly Scott connected the two last names.

“Ummmm.” Scott said, cursing Stiles in his head for once again getting him into this situation.

“What are you doing to my brother?” Connor asked. His voice even and level, confused not angry. 

“He’s helping me put in my new butt plug.” Liam said excitedly. 

Connor stepped closer and reached down to pick up the plug off the bench in front of Scott’s obviously tented boxers, almost touching him but not quite. Connor rolled it around in his fingers and looked at Scott. “Is it safe, being made of glass?” He asked. And Scott blinked. He’d never imagined talking about the relative merits of sex toys with one brother with his fingers deep in the other.

He wiggled his fingers again, bringing another moan out of Liam. “They’re easier to clean. It’s not like window glass, it’s like Pyrex or something. It takes real effort to break it.” 

Connor nodded and stepped towards Liam’s head. “And you want this in you?” He asked. 

Scott wiggled his fingers again and Liam moaned softly. Long tendrils of pre-cum were dripping from his dick to the bench. “Absolutely.” Liam gasped out and Connor nodded. Stepping back but keeping watch.

“Connor!” Liam gasped out. “Make a video of this for me.” 

Connor nodded and pulled out his phone. And a moment later he was filming. Scott took his time, playing to the audience. When Liam was stretched out and ready he picked up the plug and pulled his fingers out, wiping slick across the glass to help ease it in. Liam’s back arched and he gasped as the plug slipped into place. “Oh my god.” He said. 

“Do you like it?” Connor asked. 

“It’s amazing.” Liam said. And scott scooted back and smiled watching the boys’ hole clench and grip at the new presence. 

“Are you going to leave him like that?” Connor asked Scott.

“That’s the point of them.” Scott answered. 

“No, I meant his dick. That seems cruel, to just leave it like that.” 

Scott looked at Connor then said, “Do you want to watch me suck your brother’s dick?” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve watched.” Connor said, not really answering the question. 

“Do you want to suck him off yourself?” Scott asked, intrigued. 

“No.” Connor answered. “I just like to watch.” 

Scott nodded. “Liam can you stand up for me?” 

Liam stood up, carefully rolling his hips as he got used to the new presence. 

“Turn around.” Scott said, and Liam did. 

“Do you want me to suck you off?” Scott asked. 

“Yes!” Liam said. “Please? I’m close. So close. I’m not going to last long.”

Scott leaned forward and used his tongue to guide the boy into his mouth. Liam wasn’t lying, it was only a few sucks before Liam warned “I’m cumming.” And began to shoot his load into Scott’s mouth.

Scott swallowed down his load and smiled. “Better?” He asked, and Liam nodded. 

“Can you make sure Stiles gets a copy of the video? I thought he might like it more than just a photo.” Liam said shyly. 

Scott nodded and turned into his locker and hurriedly wrote something down. “This is our joint Dropbox. Just send a copy there.” Scott said handing him the paper.

Liam smiled and passed it over to Connor who studied it carefully and nodded. 

Scott looked at his phone, it was almost five. “Fuck I’ve got to go!”‘he yelped. “Are you going to be okay?” He asked Liam. 

“I’ve got Connor, he’ll help if there’s any problems.” The boy said almost shyly.

“Cool.” Scott said, “good luck on tryouts, but I heard Stiles put in a good word for you so you should be golden!” Scott said. Actually what Stiles had done was to forthrightly tell Coach there’d be no further lunchtime blowjobs if Dunbar didn’t make the team. Then he picked up his bag and headed out to meet Peter Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I just loved the idea of Stiles using his power to get Scott and Jackson slid too. The next Scott chapter is long, but has sone actual plot in it. But first, Stiles joins Jordan and Ramirez (who finally gets a first name) for an after school fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday

Stiles used his key to open the door to Ramirez’s apartment and went to the kitchen to grab a beer while he waited for the man to arrive. They’d texted throughout the day because Jordan had had a rough day and Isaiah felt the man deserved a little surprise.

He pulled two more beers out as soon as he heard Ramirez working the lock, and stepped back into the living room when the two men were inside. 

“Stiles.” Jordan said, his eyes lighting up. 

“Jordan.” Stiles said, handing the man a beer as he leaned in for a kiss.

Parrish smiled that dazzling smile, and responded to the kiss with a hunger. Isaiah sighed and pushed them towards the couch with the pizza boxes in his hand, and Stiles laughed, before taking the boxes and handing the second man his beer.

“So you said you didn’t mind me sharing our video with Isaiah.” Stiles said.

“Oh god, we’re not watching that now are we?” 

“We could watch the one I made with Stiles but yours is probably hotter.” Isaiah said.

“Oh my god Ramirez, you have no idea.” Stiles said. 

“Hotter than the time you let Seb fuck you on your dad’s desk?” 

“Definitely. And you only know about that because you walked in.” 

“Still the third best blowjob of my life.” Ramirez said with a nod.

“Seb is a master.” Stiles smirked, “and I sent Jackson over to him tonight to keep him company. With rope and instructions.”

“God I want to see that one.” Isaiah said. “Jackson is such a little fucker most of the time.” 

“Wait, do you record everyone you sleep with?” Jordan asked.

Stiles sighed, “Okay, so you know I called them ‘game tapes’, well, that’s pretty literal. The three of us have this game, it started in middle school.”

“Who can sleep with the most people?” Jordan asked.

“Surely you know me better than that. No. There’s a points system and we’ve added rules over time. Like tonight, I sent Jackson to Seb, so I get the same points Jackson does.” 

“And this morning?” 

“44 points.” 

Ramirez whistled. “Damn Stiles.”

Parrish has a troubled look on his face, “So was this just about your Game?” 

“No. It’s not about winning, it’s-“ stiles paused, trying once again to explain it, “It’s about playing it well. Jackson and I worked it out once, you could get fucked by a 27 year old married guy everyday and have 126 points.But there’s no art to that. There’s nothing beautiful in it. But to create a situation like this morning, where everyone had fun, and it’s was beautiful, and you had that glow about you. That’s what the game is for. That’s why we keep playing.” 

Jordan still looked sad, so Stiles said, “Were you happy while I was fucking you this morning?” Stiles asked. 

“It was the most amazing moment of my life.” Parrish said. “I felt like you understood me. Understood what I needed even before I did.”

“I felt the same way.” Stiles said simply. “Helping you feel like that, giving you that sense of safety, it’s why I love fucking. It makes me happy. I loved sharing you with my friends. The Game encourages us to play together. Could it be played callously? Sure. But I’ll be honest, when we get together on Sunday and I watch these beautiful moments in my friends lives, that’s magical. When I go back and I watch as Ramirez opened Scott up and fucked him that first time, it’s still beautiful.” 

“So why play?” Parrish asked. 

“Because we’re also competitive little assholes.” Stiles said with a grin.

“I don’t understand, but I guess that’s okay.” Parrish said. 

“I didn’t understand at first either.” Ramirez said. “I don’t think it was until just after Lisa left me, and then it was my birthday, and I was going to be alone, and Stiles sent Jackson over with a ball gag and a leash and a note that told me to make him my bitch for the night. No camera. No points. Just a beautiful thing to do with his friends body.” 

“Jackson hates when I send him with the gag but he’s so loud without it, and you have neighbors.” 

“You’ve never invited anyone else to join the game?” Parrish asked.

Stiles shook his head, “It’s just for us. We’ve invited people over for Game Day. Ramirez a couple of times, other friends, but the Game itself is just the three of us.” 

“What if Jackson just showed up?” Parrish asked. “Would you still get the points?” 

Stiles nodded. “I guess there’s like this idea of territory involved too. I brought Ramirez into our circle, so if Jackson showed up and filmed it, and submitted it to Game Day, it would count for both of us.”

“I should start recording when he does just show up and let you submit them.” Ramirez smirked.

Stiles laughed. 

“So are we filming tonight?” Parrish asked.

Stiles shrugged, “That’s up to you, are we going to have a beautiful fuck that needs to be shared and remembered?”

Jordan appeared to think for a moment, “I like the idea of you guys watching it. I liked the idea of Isaiah watching this mornings, but I don’t want to watch. Does that make sense?” 

“We can watch something else.” Stiles said. “Want to watch these two seniors fuck a cherry freshman with an assist from me?” 

“I haven’t heard this story yet.” Isaiah said.

“It was just this morning.” 

“Busy morning.” He replied. 

“I know. I skipped first period to restring my crosse and ended up doing that so I had to restring it at lunch.” 

Parrish snorted. “I want to watch this.” 

Stiles smirked, and pulled out his phone, setting the streaming app up and reached for Ramirez’s tv remote to flip it on. A minute later the first shot of Cole and Liam kissing appeared on the screen. 

“Okay, that kid looks too young.” Parrish said. 

“He’s only a year younger than me.” Stiles said. “He just looks really young.” 

“He really does.” Ramirez added then said, “Oh damn!” as Michael started rimming Liam. 

Ramirez has pulled his dick out before Michael’s dick even slipped inside Liam, but Parrish’s didn’t appear until Cole started in on Stiles’ dick. Stiles pulled the small ever present bottle of lube out of his back pocket and slicked himself down, then handed it to Parrish, who took some and then drizzled some on Ramirez’s dick for him. 

It was only minutes later when Parrish leaned over and started sucking on Stiles while Ramirez watched them intently. 

“Bring that dick over here Ramirez.” Stiles said. Ramirez stood up but wandered into his bedroom before coming back with a small cell phone tripod and attached his camera.

“You okay with this Jor?” He asked. And Parrish nodded before sliding his mouth back around Stiles dick.

Stiles reached under him and stroked the deputy’s dick as he sucked him, and a moment later Ramirez’s cock was in his face and Stiles opened it up to let him in. The drops of pre-cum from the man’s dick sent a thrill of pleasure across Stiles skin. Pre-cum was his favorite, since it always seemed like a promise. 

“I want to fuck you both.” Ramirez growled. 

“I’m down for that.” Stiles said and pulled Jordan off of his dick. “Bedroom?” He asked and Parrish grinned, and Ramirez grabbed the recording camera.

Stiles took the man’s hand and led him to the bedroom he’d only visited a few times. He loved sucking the deputy off, but it was rare for him to get as far as fucking with Ramirez.

Stiles started to peel off his clothes at the same time Isaiah did. Tossing his shirt and pants on the floor. When he was down to his boxers he stepped up to Parrish who had his pants off but was still wearing his jock and work shirt, and gave him a long passionate kiss. He could feel their cocks rubbing together, separated only by the thin fabric of their underwear and he reached down and grabbed Parrish’s dick, pushing it out of his jockstrap.

He pulled back and said “Lay down on the bed. On your back, head hanging off the edge.” 

Parrish eagerly complied and Ramirez caught on to what he had in mind and came up to stand beside him. They each stepped forward and took one of Parrish’s hands and wrapped it around their dick so Parrish had both hands full and stiles smiled down at him and said, “Suck us Parrish.” 

The man moaned as he jumped to the task swallowing down first one cock and then the other. All the while his own danced in front of them, thin streams of pre-cum dripping off it. 

“Turn around Parrish. Show us your hole.” Stiles said, and the man turned around so fast Stiles almost missed it as he angled his ass up for Stiles to see the plug he’d shoved back in him that morning. He pulled it out and could tell that Parrish had clearly cleaned himself at the gym after his workout, but hadn’t reapplied lube.

Stiles carefully fingered at his entrance, and Isaiah stepped over to his dresser and grabbed the lube off the top. He poured a generous amount of lube down the crack of Parrish’s ass and watched it drip down his taint and off his balls. Stiles reached down and gathered both of them in his hands, coating them in lube and eliciting a small sigh from Parrish that grew into a moan as he reached under and started stroking the man off. With his other hand he started fingering at his hole. 

As soon as he breached his hole with the tip of his finger, the man came alive. Pushing backwards and driving the finger deeper inside, soon a second finger joined the first, and then a third. Slowly easing the man’s hole back open.

“Go for it Ramirez.” Stiles said and stepped back and then moved around to watch the two deputies fuck in a desperate passion. As he watched, he realized that the passion was real. Ramirez and Parrish were in love with each other and somehow neither of them realized it was mutual.

It was like being struck by lightning and he was humbled to be a part of their story. 

He refocused on watching the two and he marveled at the way Ramirez’ furious pace met Jordan’s sweetly accommodating body. He saw when the riptide of his orgasm ripples through Parrish’s body, and watched the ropes of cum pour out of the man. He had no idea how he always had so much cum in him, and he vowed to one day fuck him dry. A few minutes later Ramirez went stiff and Stiles could tell that he was filling his partner full. 

“That was beautiful.” Stiles said when they both relaxed in their afterglows. 

“I’m glad we filmed this.” Parrish said sleepily. 

“Tonight was just for us.” Stiles said. “Not everything is about the game.” 

“But I want to know you watch them with your friends. I want to know they see me being like this for you.” 

“You’re always beautiful Jordan.” Stiles said, and he wondered what kind of life had left someone like Parrish so desperate for affirmation.

“It’s your turn.” Parrish said. “I want to watch it.” 

“sure thing.” Stiles said and took his place on the bed next to Parrish, and Ramirez slid up his crack with his cock at half mast, rubbing his cock against the outside of Stile’s hole, Then he slowly pushed his way in, and feeling the thick presence of Isaiah inside of him was overwhelming. He heard Parrish sigh and turned to look at the deputy just as a shudder of pleasure ran through his body. Parrish’s eyes were blown and his dick was twitching.

Isaiah took up a leisurely pace, and soon he felt the man’s balls start to tighten as he came close to his orgasm, and then suddenly he was shooting his load, and Stiles could feel his load shoot inside.

Ramirez pulled out and flopped down beside his partner and Stiles slid up on the other side of him.

“Fuck it’s getting late.” He groaned. “I need to go.” But he kept laying there for a few more minutes before finally standing up and stoping the recording, taking the time to send the video to Dropbox.

He came back over and kissed them both goodbye before heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the sheriff gets a surprise and starts to suspect that there’s more going on than he knows.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday

The sleek lines of Peters sports car was like a tiger among lesser beasts in the parking lot. Scott settled into the passenger seat carefully.

“You smell like cum and a locker room.” Peter said. “Did you have an adventure this afternoon?” 

Scott couldn’t decide if Peter was more creepy or more sexy, but he definitely couldn’t wait to get more of the man. “One of the freshman tryouts. My best friend has something going on with him and bought him a plug, he needed help putting it in, then I gave him a quick blow job after.” 

“Did you swallow?” Peter asked. 

“Always.” 

“Is your friend going to be upset? Or is this part of your Game?” 

“This is The Game.” Scott laughed. “We both get the points for this one, because Stiles set it up and I did the work.” 

“Only screwing over your friend Jackson.” Peter observed. 

“Actually usually it’s to Jackson’s advantage. Usually he’s the one we set up. He’s sort of an asshole, but gorgeous, so it plays to everyone’s strengths.” Scott said. “How was your day?” 

Peter smiled. “I fucked my nephew to sleep, then took a shower and came to meet you.” 

“Your nephew?” Scott said in surprise. 

“My wife’s brother’s son.” Peter said. 

“I didn’t know you were married.” Scott replied. 

“Widowed.” Peter said, and Scott remembered the fire.

“I’m sorry.” 

“I’ve never been sure how to deal with Derek since it happened. He blames himself, and I think he feels I fuck him as a punishment.” 

Peter stopped talking and after a moment Scott asked, “So why do you do it?”

“It makes him calmer. He’s more grounded afterward. He might even smile for a day or two.” 

“That’s fucked up.” Scott said. 

“None of us are completely sane since the fire.” Peter said with a shrug.

“That’s not making me less nervous. What’s the plan for tonight?” 

“I’m going to introduce you to my nephew and nieces, and we’ll talk about my offer. They’ll probably ask you to strip and we’ll discuss your interests and limits, and see what you decide.” 

“I need to be home by ten.” Scott added.

“Which leaves us with plenty of time for me to fuck you or maybe you’d like to suck on my dick some more.” 

“Both?” Scott asked hopefully, his ass twitching at the thought of Peters miraculous cock filling him up.

“Also an option.” Peter said with a toothy grin. “I assume you’ll want a video?” 

“Yes please.” Scott said.

“And so polite, how could I say no?” 

They pulled into the parking lot and Peter led him to a small secure door away from the main entrance. He opened the door with a swipe card and led Scott inside me and down a hall. When he turned and they walked into a room Scott was surprised to see a familiar looking young woman.

“You’re the girl in the woods!” Scott said without thinking.

“Excuse me?” She said. 

“Sorry.” Scott muttered. “Ummm, my best friend and I were in the woods last night. His dad’s the sheriff. We found you.” 

“Stiles.” She said with a blinding smile. “He’s a delight.” 

“I couldn’t get caught out last night, so I left before he arrived, sorry.” 

“Not at all. And then you got lost in the woods and got found by the big bad wolf.” She said with a smile.

“Has Derek woke up yet?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah a little while ago.” 

“He wants to raise his rates again.” 

“That’s what he said.” She said. “I think this morning really took it out of him.” 

“Did you watch the video?” Peter asked.

“He didn’t say anything, was there a problem?” 

“If they book again I need to have a conversation with them about how they treated him.” Peter said simply. 

“What happened?” She asked.

“They pushed far past him limits.” Peter said, clearly furious.

She nodded, “I’ll review the tape and decide.” 

Peter nodded, clearly trusting his niece to deal with the problem.

“Does that happen often?” Scott asked, suddenly nervous.

“Almost never.” Laura said. “And when you first start we’ll be monitoring you live to make sure you stay safe.” 

The door flung open and Cora Hale charged in and stopped when she saw Scott. “McCall?” She said in shock. “You’re Peter’s new little cumguzzler?” 

Scott laughed. “Hey Cora, killed and eaten any children this week.” 

“It’s only Monday.” She said. 

“And yet you don’t say no.” 

She smiled. “Honestly I’m just surprised. You always seemed so boringly straight.” 

He shrugged. “I like it all.” 

“Does Stiles know?” She asked. 

He laughed “He was my first.” 

“Stiles let you suck his dick?” She asked. “I need details.” 

“He sucked me off first.” Scott admitted. “For $10.” 

“Oh my god.” Cora said, “This is blowing my mind.” 

He pulled out his phone and opened the Dropbox app, selecting an older video of he and Stiles that was a favorite and clicked through almost to the cumshot and pushed play. Everyone gathered around as the video started to play. 

“Damn.” Cora said watching Stiles suck him down. “He looks like he’s loving it.” 

“He does.” Scott said. He glanced up when he realized there was a fourth person in the room and glanced up at one of the most attractive men he’d ever seen in life. “Hi.” He said. 

Derek just stared at him and then glanced back down at the video, watching it intently. “Who is he?” He said after a moment.

“My best friend.” Scott said. 

“He’s the sheriff’s son.” Laura said, and Derek grew still. 

“The one that called last night?” Derek asked quietly.

“The one and only.” Cora said. “Why?” 

Derek shrugged. “That’s not what I expected him to look like.” His eyes drifted back to the video playing, watching closely. 

“Whoa.” Cora said, watching the video which had gotten to the cum shot, “Way to go Stilinski.” 

Scott closed out the app and slid his phone back into his pocket.

“So Peter says you’re interested in working here.” Laura said. 

“I am. I-“ he glanced at Peter who nodded, “we have a game we play. Me, Stiles, and and another friend.” He explained the game, and the points and the accumulated pot. “I want to win, and the extra money from working here would be nice too.” 

“What are you into?” Cora asked, “Besides Stiles and my uncle.” 

“I’m not particularly picky. “A dick is a dick. I’m pretty versatile, though I prefer to bottom, I’m not really into role play, though I’m used to playing assistant in a scene because Stiles is really into it, so I help out a lot. Not into bondage at all, no blood or piss or anything.” 

“So good for vanilla customers who want someone young.” Laura said. “Fortunately that is always in demand. I know you’re in school, what kind of availability do you have?” 

Scott looked down, “Not a ton. I’m a sophomore, and have lacrosse. But unless we’re away I usually have a few hours in the evening from like 5 to 10, most of Saturday and Sunday evenings until around 8 or so.” 

Laura glanced at Derek who shrugged and said, “Hire a kid and you deal with a kids schedule. He can be good for walk ins.” 

Cora nodded. “He works hard. I say give him a shot.” 

Laura thought for a moment, “Would you mind stripping for us?” 

Glad Peter had warned him about this part, Scott quickly stripped off his clothes and stepped back. It was a strange feeling to have four sets of eyes staring at him knowing that they weren’t about to fuck.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Laura asked. 

“Not exactly. It’s just like I’m usually not just standing around naked.” He laughed a bit. 

“Nerves.” Cora said. “It’ll pass.” 

Derek stared at him critically. “Are you okay with shaving your body?” He asked. 

“I mean, I don’t have much body hair, do you mean my legs?” 

“No, your ass, your pubes and happy trail. The guys looking to hire a sixteen year old are mostly not looking for hair.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine with that.” Scott said. 

Derek nodded. “Give him a two week trial and let him suck some dick and get fucked and see what happens.” 

“Works for me.” Cora added. 

Laura smiled and said, “When do you want to start?” 

“I can start today if you want.” Scott said. 

Derek raised his eyebrows and picked up the phone. “What’s on the schedule for tonight?” He said into the phone and listened for a moment. He turned to Scott, “Are you up for getting tag teamed?” 

“James and Kevin?” Laura asked and Derek nodded. “Good choice, predictable and known. He’s their type and won’t need to shave tonight.” She looked at Scott, “They’re decent guys, both married, come in every month or so, they’ll be chatty. They switch back and forth and will want to take a picture of you with their cum all over you, but otherwise pretty normal.” 

“I’m down.” Scott said, “And you’ll get me a copy of the video?” 

“For your game, of course, Peter advised me. I just want to clarify you understand they cannot be shared outside of your little group.” 

“I understand.” 

“Good.” She turned to Derek and said, “I want to talk to Peter for a moment, can you take Scott and help him get ready?” 

Derek nodded, and motioned for Scott to follow him. Derek took him down the hall to a room that clearly belonged to someone, and took him to the bathroom.

“Do you usually douche thoroughly or just clean yourself out?” 

“Usually just clean myself out, but I’ve douched a few times for Jackson cause he really loves to eat ass.” 

“You’ve got about an hour until your appointment. You need to douche before any appointment and lube yourself thoroughly.” Derek said. 

“I’m a little nervous.” 

“You’ll do fine. They’re fairly good looking, and you’re a fresh face so they’ll be excited. They book for two hours and usually use all of it, as a bonus they’re both tippers, you’ll probably make more in tips than a lot of guys because of your age, the guys into kids usually try to impress. Don’t agree to meet any of them outside of the Preserve, for your safety and ours.” 

Scott nodded and started getting ready, while Derek stood back arms crossed and watched impassively. When he was done Derek passed him a bottle of lube and he started trying to make sure he was properly lubed up. 

“Peter told me that you guys-“ Scott realized after he started talking that saying ‘Tell me about fucking your uncle’ might be a weird conversation.

“That we fuck?” Derek asked. “Yeah. We’re not related by blood.” 

“No, I knew that. I was just trying to make conversation.” 

“I’m not generally hired for my conversation.” Derek said.

Scott laughed. “What is your specialty?” 

“Everything.” Derek said.

“Wait, seriously? Dude that seems a little arrogant.” 

Derek raised his eyebrows. 

“You can’t be that old, you can’t be like a hooker god at your age.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “When I say everything I mean that’s what I do. If it’s on our menu I do it. Top. Bottom. Dom. Sub. Want to piss on me, or me piss on you, I’m your guy. This morning I was scheduled for a six hour gangbang with an NFL team. 26 guys. There was so much cum in my ass i sloshed when I stood up.” 

“How much does that even pay?” Scott said horrified. 

“26 grand.” Derek said flatly. “Plus I imagine once Laura sees the video they’ll lose their indemnity, so 52 grand.” 

“Holy fuck.” Scott said, horrified and impressed. “How much do you make from that?” 

“Nothing.” Derek said, his face like stone.

“Wait, you don’t make anything? How the fuck does that work?”

Derek flinched. 

“Derek?” Scott said.

“You’ve heard about the fire?” Derek said. “The Argents, my family dead?” 

Scott nodded. 

“It was my fault. I was in-“ he shrugged, “I thought I was in love with Kate Argent. I let her in and she almost killed us all. We lost everything and since this is a Preserve theres no insurance. It cost almost everything to rebuild. Our entire family trust. So I do everything to try and build that back up. I can’t bring back our family, but I can bring back that security.” 

Scott had no idea how to process Derek’s story. “I’m so sorry about your family.” Scott finally said. 

Derek nodded and looked at his watch. “Are you almost ready?” He said, his moment of frankness obviously over.

“What do I wear?” Scott said as they went back into other room. 

“They don’t have a particular preference, but they do like a sporty jock thing, so pick a jockstrap you like.” Derek said as he opened a drawer full of underwear. 

Scott looked in fascinated. Hundreds of pairs of underwear of every variety sorted by style. “Dude, do you have like an underwear fetish or something?” 

“No. But it’s a common one, so I try to be ready.” Derek said. He grabbed one in a royal blue. “This one would look good on you.” 

Scott slid into it, and then glanced in the mirror, Derek was right, it did look good. He turned back around and Derek was opening a different drawer he gave Scott an appraising then pulled out a baseball uniform. “They’re both Dodgers fans.” He said with a shrug.

Scott slid the uniform on and Derek nodded. “You look good.” 

“Would you fuck me?” Scott asked. 

“If you paid my fee.” Derek said flatly.

“Ouch.” 

Derek shrugged. “I don’t have sex because I like it, I do my job.” 

Scott’s heart broke a bit because the thing was he wanted the job because he loved sex, he liked giving pleasure.

Derek took him up the stairs and showed Scott the room he’d be using, and showed him where to find everything he might need, and pointed out where the cameras were and where both the carefully placed panic buttons were. Then took him downstairs and introduced him to Erica who manages the floor. She was a charming and stunning blonde and Scott was immediately intimidated by her. 

Then Derek took him to the semi private room off the main floor and introduced him to his clients James and Kevin. 

The switch with Derek when he met with the clients was fascinating. It was like a switch was turned on. He laughed, and flirted and chatted. It was bizarre. He explained to the two men that Scott was new and they’d be his first clients and Scott could see that this really excited James. 

They all sat and chatted and Derek looked down at his watch and then excused himself.

“I’m excited.” Scott said after he left, “Nervous, but excited.” 

“Is this your first time with a guy?” Kevin asked.

“No. My best friend and I have messed around.” Scott didn’t add the dozens of other guys he’d fucked.

“Just let is know when you’re ready to go upstairs okay?” James said.

“I’m ready.” Scott said eagerly. 

“Then let’s go.” James said pulling him in and giving him a kiss on the lips. 

Scott wasn’t lying. He was eager, the guys were both good looking, and the thrill that they were paying for his body gave him an electric thrill, and he couldn’t wait to get their cocks in him.

He led them back to the room Derek had shown him and once the door was closed the two men were on him. James couldn’t get enough of his ass and kept kidding along his neck, and Kevin had his tongue in Scotts mouth and his hand down his pants in a second. 

“Oh he is eager.” Kevin said “he’s already hard and leaking.” And from behind him James reached around and unbuttoned the pants and let them drop away as Kevin shoved them shirt up over his head. Scott dropped to his knees and scrambled for Kevin’s pants, he could feel the man’s cock just behind the fabric and was shaking as he tried to get the zipper down. When he finally did and got them pushed down and dove on the man’s dick. Behind him he could feel James sliding his first finger into Scott’s hole and Scott gasped around Kevin’s dick. As James kept fingering him Scott lost himself on sucking Kevin.

When Kevin pulled him off and told him to get on the bed, Scott was eager to comply, and the two switched places. Scott on his hands and knees, sucking down James while Kevin started licking at his hole. When his tongue slipped inside, Scott wanted to howl. 

Scott kept losing track of time, he might have been sucking the man down for ten minutes, it might have been an hour when James lifted his head up. “I want to fuck you.” The man said intently into his face. 

“Please.” Scott whispered. And felt Kevin pull away from his hole. 

James coached him onto his back and Scott moaned when the man slipped inside agonizingly slow as he stroked Scott’s dick which was weeping pre-cum. 

Scott was whimpering and begging James to fuck him, when he felt the man start to shift and pull back out agonizingly slow again. On the third round of the agonizing in and out Scott felt his orgasm begin o build and as the man started to pull back out he felt his prostate shudder and his orgasm rip through his body. The first jet of cum splashed up his body, then the next. James fucked him with that same agonizing slowness all the way through his orgasm while Scott begged for more. 

As soon as his orgasm had faded James pulled out and Kevin took his place. And as slow as James had fucked Kevin set a furious pace. When he felt his prostate start to tighten and felt the second orgasm start to build he almost cried with pleasure. His dick wasn’t even at half mast when the next round of cum started to spill out. 

Suddenly he felt Kevin pull out and his load started squirting all over Scott’s body. As soon as he was done James took his place and slipped inside of him and this time he was clearly fuckingwith intent. When he pulled out and his load joined the rest on Scott’s chest and face,Scott just lay there for a moment quivering.

James reaches up and stroked his face and whispered, “You were magnificent.” 

He was vaguely aware of Kevin and James taking the photo he’d been warned about, and then getting dressed again before he felt he could move. When he stood up he realized the jockstrap was soaked with cum and he reached down and pushed it off, and had a vivid memory of that first time Stiles had sucked him off. 

“My trophy?” James asked with a smirk.

“Yours if you want it.” Scott said and handed it over. The man smirked as he shoved it into his pants pocket.

Scott pulled the baseball pants back on and went looking for his shirt. James came up behind him and slipped something into his pocket. “For you.” He said patting his ass. “Hopefully I’ll see you next time.” 

Scott smiled and nodded. “For sure.” After the men left Scott checked to see what was in his pocket, and found two $100 bills.

“Holy fuck.” He said. “Holy fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being so long, but you finally get a little actual story besides just porn, and you see Scott take his first clients. James is very into Scott as you can tell, and you’re going to see more of him. 
> 
> Next up, Noah goes to see his best friend, and interrupts something he was not supposed to see.  
> Also, is there anyone or anything you’re particularly wanting to see?


	9. Chapter 9

Monday

  
Noah didn’t even bother to knock when he walked through Seb’s door, and hadn’t in years. They were best friends and had been for so long that Noah was sure they didn’t have any secrets left from each other. But what he found in the living room changed that thought completely.

“Jackson?” He blinked in surprise. Jackson Whitmore was sitting ass on the ground with his hands tied to his feet, his cock achingly hard and a ball gag in his mouth. But the look in his eyes when he saw Noah was one of utter horror. 

Noah was still trying to get his thoughts gathered when a shirtless Seb came back down the hall. 

“Noah.” Seb said, looking shocked. “What are you doing here?” 

“We were supposed to watch the game.” Noah said. “What’s going on here?” 

Seb opened his mouth and closed it again. Then finally said, “I think that’s pretty obvious.” 

“You know he’s only sixteen right?” Noah said. “My god, he’s literally young enough to be your son.” 

“It’s not like that.” Seb said. “Jackson came to me.” And it was true, if incomplete. When he had come to Seb, with a bundle of rope and a note from Stiles with a scorchingly hot fantasy the boy had dreamed up, Seb had been happy to play along. 

“So there isn’t a naked teenager tied up in your living room?” 

“There is.” Seb said. “And he wants to be here.” Seb sighed and played his trump card, though he couldn’t guess how it would play out, “And the guy who fucked my dad all summer between junior and senior year doesn’t really have a moral leg on this one.”

Noah flinched and then his eyes widened when he saw the look on Jackson’s face.

“That was a different time.” Noah said, running his hand through his hair. “I didn’t think you knew about that.”

“I didn’t care. We’d already stopped fucking around. You seemed to be having fun, and mom has just left. I accepted the fact that you weren’t going to tell me about it years ago.” 

“I didn’t know how to bring it up.” Noah said. 

“You can tell me anything.” Seb answered quietly.

“That goes both ways.” Noah replied. “You’re my best friend.” 

Seb sighed and walked over to the kneeling teen. “He looks so perfect this way, and as a bonus, you don’t have to listen to him talk. He’s just a beautiful fucktoy.” 

Noah turned and looked at the boy, unsure when Jackson and Stiles had both stopped being kids. The boys cock started bouncing more as Noah looked him over. 

“I didn’t even know you still slept with men.” Noah said softly, “Or is it just a teenagers thing?” 

“I hadn’t fucked a guy in decades until a year or so ago when I met someone. And he introduced me to Jackson who, as it turns out, is much more my type.” 

Noah could barely focus on Seb’s voice, because he was so distracted by Jackson’s cock bouncing back and forth, and he burned with the desire to taste it.

Seb came up beside Noah and touched his arm. Noah turned, surprised.

“You zoned out there buddy. What’re you thinking?” 

“Sorry. I got distracted.” Noah said blushing. 

“Tempted? 

Noah stilled. He’d hooked up occasionally since Claudia died, but the last man he’d been with had been just before he got together with her. Sex had never been easier with men the way it seemed to be for other people. Maybe because his feelings for Seb were so complicated.

“Maybe.” Noah admitted. “Yes.” He whispered.

Seb walked over and slipped the ball out of Jackson’s mouth. “What do you think pretty boy?” 

“I think the sheriff should shut up and put his dick in my mouth already.” Jackson said.

“Fuck.” Noah said. His dick instantly getting hard with just the idea. Then- “Fuck it.” Noah said unzipping his trousers and reaching in to pull out his quickly stiffening dick. “You want this?” He said to the boy.

“In. My. Mouth. Now.” Jackson said. “Stop talking, start fucking. Jesus Christ. My hole is going to be dry and dead before either of you puts a dick in it at this rate.” 

Noah stopped even pretending he didn’t know where this was going and stepped up to Jackson, grabbed him by the hair and jerked him forward, the boy opened his mouth and swallowed his dick down with ease.

“Fuck.” Noah said as Jackson started sucking in earnest.

“You look good that way.” Seb said, looking at Noah with a hunger Noah hadn’t seen in years, and then for the first time sincethey were teenagers their mouths crashed together. 

“Fuck Seb.” Noah growled. 

“That can be arranged.” Seb replied.

Noah moaned as Jackson throated his cock, how could the boy be this good? Seb started unbuttoning Noah’s uniform shirt and ripping it off, then pushing his crew neck over his head, once he had Noah’s chest exposed he dropped his head to the sheriff’s chest and started working over the man’s nipples. 

Noah was in ecstasy. The heat of Jackson’s mouth around his dick, and Seb working over his nipples and the hand he was slipping down the back of Noah’s pants made him feel desired in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. Seb’s left hand was unbuttoning Noah’s pants, freeing his right hand to dive into Noah’s crack, shoving his fingers toward Noah’s hole, shoving his pants down even further. Noah turned to fumble with the drawstrings of Seb’s sweatpants, and when he finally found it and they fell down Seb’s cock sprang up and Noah took him in hand.

“Noah.” Seb moaned. 

“Fuck me Seb.” Noah said. “Please.” 

“I want to eat you out and then I want to fuck you.” Seb replied. “I want to watch you fill this boys ass with you load. And then take turns eating him out.” 

“I want that too.” Noah said. He’d forgotten how much Seb loved to eat ass and how enthusiastically Noah loved when he did.

Seb reached down and untied Jackson hands and unlatched the ball gag so it dropped to the floor. “We’ll play our little game another time,” he said.

“We better.” Jackson growled as he pulled off Noah’s dick. Then dove back on, sucking the man all the way in. 

“Jackson, get your ass up on my couch, I want to watch Noah bury his dick in you before I start eating him out.” Seb said. 

“Finally.” Jackson said as he got up and flopped on the sofa, “get a dick in me now,” he said to Noah.

Noah stepped closer and reached down to finger the boy open but found he had some kind of dildo in him already. He started pulling at it.

“Oh for fucks sake, how are you even Stiles father?” Jackson complained. “He’d have been dick deep in me ten minutes ago.”

“Jackson, I’m trying hard not to remember your my sons age, can you not remind me?” Noah said with a sigh. 

“Fuck you sheriff, I’ve wanted to get your dick in me since I was thirteen, so get on that.” 

Noah finally got ahold and pulled and the toy fell free in his hand.

“Do not lose my plug, it took forever to find one I could keep in during lacrosse.” Jackson said.

Noah set it on the table and went to finger the boy open, but he found he was already gaping and wet. He brought his dick up and lined it up and slid it in, and it was like going home.

“Fuck yes sheriff.” Jackson moaned. “Fucking bucket list item one.” He ground back into Noah. “Fuck me hard, do not stop. Pound me.” Jackson said loudly.

Noah punched in hard with his dick, and set a blistering pace on the kids ass.behind him he could feel Seb’s hands on his hips shifting down and felt the first of his fingers find his hole. The second hand disappeared for a moment and then a drizzle of dampness flowed down his crack to the finger waiting at his hole and then Seb pressed forward, the lube allowing his finger to ease in. Noah moaned as Seb explored, and everytime he pulled back out of the kids hole, Seb’s finger went in a little deeper. 

When Seb added the second finger Noah wanted to howl with pleasure. Soon he was mindless with pleasure and he couldn’t understand how he’d waited so long for this. When Seb pulled his fingers out, Noah’s rhythm actually lost momentum, confused by the loss, but then a moment later he felt Seb lean in and felt the tip of his dick prod at Noah’s hole and the sheriff pushed back into it, driving it into him then powered back into Jackson and then back toward Seb. 

When his orgasm smashed through him he kept fucking through it, Jackson felt the tide of cum coat his fuck hole and said “Fuck yeah, I’m so close, keep going keep going.” Then barely a minute later he could feel Jackson’s hole flex as his own orgasm rippled through him. Behind him Seb kept driving into him for a few more minutes until his own orgasm flooded Noah’s blissed out hole.

Seb pulled out of Noah, who pulled out of Jackson. 

“Fuck that was hot.” Jackson said. 

“It was fucking illegal.” Noah said in a much different tone.

“Fuck the illegal fucking, when’s round two?” Seb said sarcastically and Noah laughed. 

“Ten minutes, I’m old.” Noah said. 

Seb rolled off the couch and knelt in front of Jackson, spreading the boys legs then leaning in to lap at his hole. Jackson moaned and shifted himself, opening his legs wider to give the man better access then turned and looked at Noah, “I’m supposed to stay over on Friday night. Want to invite your buddy over for round two?” Then he leaned back and moaned as Seb dug in deeper with his tongue.

“Yes.” Noah said before he could think better of it. But his mind kept turning over Jackson’s comment about Stiles. There was something that bothered him about it, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last fic of the Monday chapters.   
> Fuck that’s a lot of sex:-)  
> Tuesday has one of my favorite scenes so far, and it’s ‘seeded’ in Mondays events. 
> 
> Considering Jackson’s personality, what are the odds he doesn’t include this tape on Sunday? 😉


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday 

Stiles was distracted trying to dig his Economics book out from the back of his locker so he’s surprised when he closes his locker and turns around almost to run face first into Connor Dunbar.

“Ummm hey Connor.” Stiles said, wondering if he already knew about what happened with Liam.

“We need to talk.” Connor said, and honestly Stiles couldn’t figure out how someone that blonde managed to come across as broody.

“Sure, I’m just trying to get to Econ, can we talk later?” Stiles said, desperate to get away.

“Now.” Connor said and Stiles sighed.

“Fine.” He muttered, “give me a minute”, and turned back and dropped his books back in his locker. He’d be sucking Coach’s dick until September at this rate.

When he turned back around Connor was starting to scowl. “Cmon.” He said. “The locker room is usually empty during first period.” And if not, coach’s office was definitely free, and Stiles had a key.

It’s why he started sucking coach’s dick in the first place.

The locker room was empty as he thought and he turned back around and looked at Connor, praying he wasn’t about to get hurt.

Connor has his arms crossed, and looked uncomfortable. 

“So you err, wanted to talk. So I’m like ready to listen. I guess?” 

“What’s your deal?” Connor asked bluntly.

“Ummm, I’m not sure, I’m like 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones, and sarcasm is my only real defense, so I guess don’t hurt me too much?”

Connor just stared and looked confused. “What do you think I’m going to do?” He asked.

“I don’t know!” Stiles said. “You’re like 200 pounds of muscle and stoicism with a good five inches on me.” 

“Are you scared of me?” Connor asked.

“Not like historically, but in this moment I’m not sure what’s going on I’m definitely nervous.” 

“I just wanted to talk.” Connor muttered.

“Okay. I can do that. I’m good at that. What do you want to talk about?” 

Connor was quiet for a moment before he sighed and slumped down onto one of the benches in front of the lockers.

“How did you know?” He asked after a minute. “The, you know, the gay thing. How’d you know it was for you?” 

“Oh.” Stiles said, suddenly relieved. “Oh okay, yeah, I can talk about this.” He paused, gathering his thoughts, then sat down across the walkway from Connor on the other bench. “I mean, to be fair I’m like bisexual. Or maybe pansexual. One of those. But with the guys it’s like, I just kept looking at dicks and thinking I wanted to touch them, so I did.” 

“I like to look.” Connor answered. “But I get uncomfortable when I think about touching. My brother-“ and he looked up at Stiles, “he was like that. He just knows what he wants. Like he’ll suck off my friend Co-“ 

He stopped and Stiles said “Cole?” Yeah, I walked in on them yesterday.” 

“The plug, yeah, I saw. I watched McCall put it in, and Liam is just fucking fearless. Like he just went for it. And all I can do is sit back and watch.” 

“What do you want to do?” Stiles said. “Like what do you think about?” 

“I think about sucking a dick sometimes. Like, when he’s sucking down on Cole, I think maybe I want that too. But I can’t just say, ‘heyCole, let me try’ because what if I hate it? What if it’s just in my head because I watch them?” 

“Well start with something less intense then.” Stiles said. “Like, have you let anyone touch your dick?” 

“No.” Connor said. “I get the same way with girls, but it’s easier to handle, it’s not as intense, it’s just a ‘I don’t want them touching me’ feeling.” 

“Well, have you kissed anyone, guy or girl?” 

Connor nodded, “A couple of girls. It was okay.” 

“Well, lets start there, is there someone specific you want to kiss?” 

“Cole.” Connor said. “You. Maybe Michael, but he always seems kind of smug when Liam is on his dick, so I want to punch him too. Eric Green.”

“From Davenport?” Stoles asked, and Connor blushed and nodded.

“I don’t blame you. He’s hot like burning. Have you seen Brett Talbot from their lacrosse team?” 

Connor shook his head. 

“I dream about him sucking my dick. Like literally, I’ve had that dream.” Stiles smiled. “Do you want me to kiss you now? Would you let me?” 

Connor swallowed and then nodded, and Stiles leaned forward, almost touching his lips to Connors, and held it for a moment before letting them brush together. Then came back for a second pass, a little longer, sand he felt Connor start to part his lips before he ended it,then he pressed in, firmer, opening his lips and rubbing his tongue over Connor’s lips until they opened and he slipped his tongue in. Connor made a sound and surged toward Stiles, and it was like a tidal wave of kissing and touching as Connor moved himself against Stiles. 

When they broke apart Connor was heaving and shaking and Stiles felt like he’d been kissed by a force of nature like a volcano or a tidal wave. 

“What did you think?” Stiles asked him.

Connor nodded. “That was-“ he paused, “nice. Great. Yeah, umm, fuck.” 

“Wow, straight from kissing to fucking, you move fast!” Stiles said. 

“No I mean, just fuck.” He paused, “kissing those girls wasn’t like that.” 

“Could I try giving you a handjob?” Stiles asked. 

Connor nodded, and Stiles stepped toward him and the senior stood up. Stiles could already see the outline of his dick in his pants, and knew his own rock hard cock was just as noticeable. 

He reached forward and shoved Connors jacket off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Then he quickly unbuttoned the guys shirt, and was pleasantly surprised by the thick sheet of pale hair that covered his chest. 

“Mmmmm, thank fuck, a guy with some chest hair,” he said. “Gives me hope for Liam too as he gets older.” 

“I think it’s gross. I shave it in the summer.” Connor said.

“I will give you a blowjob every week if it’ll encourage you to keep it.” Stiles said reverently, running his fingers through it, enjoying the feeling of Connors body shuddering when he touched his nipples. He let his hand drift lower until it found his jeans, and unbuttoned and unzipped them in a moment. He could feel the thick cock inside the boys boxers, and was desperate to see it and maybe taste it, if he could get Connor to that point.

“Do you want a video of this?” Connor asked and Stiles was so surprised he actually stepped back. 

“What?” Stiles said.

“Liam told me. That you liked to film stuff when you do it.” 

“Are you okay with that?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah. I mean. I like to watch. I’d want to watch them with you maybe?” 

“Damn, kissing to handjobs to homemade porn.” Stiles said, kissing him. “Yeah, let me get it set up.” He went around to his locker for the spare tiny tripod he could attach to his phone and brought it back around and set it up in Jansen’s locker which was behind and just to the right of them, so it could capture the best view. 

Once he was sure the angle was right he started the recording and stepped back closer to Connor who had hardly moved. He leaned in closer and started kissing again, and Connor reacted like before, like he was on fire with want, and Stiles ran his hands back through his chest hair and back down, slipping one hand inside his boxers and finally getting his hands on the seniors dick. He was sure it couldn’t be as big as it felt, but when he pushed the boys jeans and boxers down and it popped free, he gasped and whispered, “Holy mother of god let me be good but not yet.”

Connor laughed. “You like that?” 

“I’m not even sure what you do with all that.” Stiles answered taking it in his hand. “But I know what I want to do with it.” 

“What’s that?” Connor asked, sounding vulnerable.

“I want to do everything, but you’ve only said handjob so far, so I’m not gonna push things.” 

“You could try sucking it too, if you want to. Maybe.” Connor said. 

“I definitely do.” Stiles said, shifting his grip and taking it further into hand. He reached down with his other hand and unbuttoned his jeans, and pushed them down, flipping his cock out the pisshole of his boxers and started stroking his own cock as well as Connors. After a moment Connor hesitantly reached out and took Stiles cock in his own hand and started working it, and Stiles leaned back in toward him and kissed him some more,their cocks moving against each other tight and hot. 

“Fuck this is hot.” Stiles said and Connor nodded. “God, I’m not gonna lie, I really want your dick in my mouth right now, can I?”

“Please yes!” Connor said. 

Stiles dropped to his knees and took the senior in his mouth. Connor gasped when he first took him in and moaned as Stiles fed that huge dick down his throat. He’d never realized he had a size kink before, but Connors dick was a revelation.

It didn’t take long for Connor to start breathing heavy and to say, “I’m gonna cum. Oh god!” And then he was shooting down Stiles throat. Stiles sucked hungrily at the giant dick, insistent on getting every drop. 

When he finally pulled off reluctantly, Connors hard on was already subsiding and Stiles took his own dick back in hand, intending to jerk it off quickly. Instead Connor dropped to his knees and cautiously licked at his head, clearly unsure if he wanted to, but after a moment he grew bolder, licking at his head more enthusiastically and finally starting to suck on it. He tried to deep throat Stiles once but started coughing. 

“That’s advanced cocksucking dude, just stick with the 101 level for now, but you’re doing great.” Connor nodded and took him back in his mouth, setting a rhythm of sucking and tongue action that had Stiles gasping and on the edge of his orgasm far too fast. Finally he felt it start curling up from his balls and he said, “Connor, I’m gonna cum-“ and Connor kept sucking until Stiles flooded his mouth with the first spurt of cum. And Stiles watched him hesitate before sucking it down. The next one he didn’t hesitate at, and the third he sucked down enthusiastically.

When he’d finally gotten enough Connor pulled off of him with reluctance, and stood back up. Stiles kissed him enthusiastically and Connor kissed back just as much. Stiles took advantage and rubbed his hands through Connors chest hair again. 

“I like how it feels when you do that.” Connor said bashfully. And Stiles realized he’d completely misjudged the boy all along. 

“You’re so shy, I love it.” He said. 

Connor blushed. “Can we do this again?” He asked. 

“When’s your free period?” Stiles asked. 

“I’m done at lunch everyday.” Connor said.

“I’ve got sixth free. Meet me back here?” 

Connor nodded.

Stiles pulled away and shut off the camera. “You’re really okay with me doing this?” He asked. 

“Liam said you and your friends watch them together. Not that you’re like gonna post them or something.” 

“Just Scott, Jackson, and I. Occasionally friends will join us.” He paused. “I was going to ask Liam if he wanted to come on Sunday. Not that I wouldn’t invite you too, but he’s a total cockwhore and I think he’d get off on fucking around with all of us, and you don’t seem like you’d be into that.” 

“No, that’s definitely Liam’s territory. I don’t mind them watching, but I’m not sure I’m ready to suck anyone else besides you yet.” 

“That’s fine with me. We can do lots and lots of practice, as much as you want. You could come over and suck me while he takes care of Scott and Jackson even.”

“Do you think they’d want to watch me suck you today?” Connor said. “I might be intothat. Just being watched.” 

“Would you rather if it was Cole or Michael?” Stiles asked. “Would you be more comfortable trying it out in front of them before strangers?” 

“Maybe Cole.” Connor said. “He gets that I’m shy. He doesn’t tease the way Michael does.” 

“Do you want to try it this afternoon or a different day?” 

“Maybe today.” 

“Maybe yes, or maybe no?” Stiles asked. “I’m fine with either.” 

Connor was silent for a minute, thinking. “Yes.” He said finally.

Stiles grinned, “give me your number, I’ll talk to Cole and text you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Connor. I’m working on his second chapter now, and it’s great. 
> 
> Next up, Scott makes a deal with a very familiar Devil.


	11. Chapter 11

Tuesday 

Scott walked into chemistry like a doomed man. He’d forgotten in all the excitement the night before that he needed to study for today’s chem test, and now he was certain he would fail. 

Fuck.

His.

Life.

His chem grade was already bad, barely pulling a C, and if he pulled out a D on this test without studying it would be a miracle. Harris’s tests were notoriously brutal. 

An hour later the bell rang and the rest of the class got up and left, and Scott took his unfinished paper up to the front.

“Mr Harris, about my test.” Scott started. 

“Mr McCall, if you’re about to ask for additional time, don’t bother.” 

“I’m sorry, I had something come up last night and I wasn’t able to study, is there some extra credit or anything I can do? I need to keep my C so I can play this season.” 

Harris was silent for a moment. Then went over to the door and locked it, before walking back over to Scott. 

“I’m not surprised this has finally happened.” The man said, “You’re a terrible student, and you can’t be bothered to study. It’s all rather predictable.” Then Harris smiles, and it’s not a friendly smile. “You know coach likes to take those tacky Polaroids of his special students don’t you?” 

Scotts stomach dropped. “It was only the one time.” 

“Yes. If you’d done it more than just once you’d know he takes one each time. A couple of your friends are frequent visitors to his office in fact.” Harris started to unbutton his pants. “He’s predictable about where he keeps them, and it’s always good to know who might be open to extra credit work.” 

Scott’s mouth went dry, and he almost started to speak but then a thought occurred to him, and instead he said, “So what’s on the table?” 

“I thought it was clear, you do your thing, and you get your C.” 

“Is that the only option? Like, what if I wanted a B, or a guaranteed C for the semester? Are there other options.” 

“Well, now I’m intrigued.” Harris said. “Maybe you’re a little brighter than I thought. What are you offering?” 

“What would you want for a C for the semester?” Scott said, and he could barely believe he was bargaining his mouth for a passing grade, but chemistry was a huge amount of his studying time, and freeing that up could be a lifesaver academically, as well as freeing up time he could spend at Hales. 

“A lot more than a single blowjob.” Harris smirked. But the man was clearly thinking about it. “How about this, you give me a blowjob now, and one every week between now and the end of the semester, and the C is yours.” 

Scott was elated at the deal, and started to say yes when Harris added, “And I want to fuck you once before the final.” 

Scott froze, astonished at the man. Not that he had any issue selling his ass, just that Harris was surprisingly bold. 

“Deal.” Scott said. “But we’re not meeting here when you fuck me.”

“I can live with that.” Harris said. “Now I think it’s time for today’s extra credit work.” 

Scott sank to his knees, and Harris pulled his dick loose from his pants. He was sporting a semi, and Scott reached out for it, trying to find the same spark of excitement he’d had the night before, but something was different, maybe it was because there was no cash involved, or maybe it was that Harris was a dick, but Scott had never been so uninterested in sucking a cock.

“Changing your mind McCall?” Harris asked.

“No, just, you know, getting in the right frame of mind.” And to prove it, Scott leaned forward and started mouthing at the man’s dick. As he did it started to twitch and it was almost fully hard by the time he had it fully in his mouth. He sucked dutifully at it until Harris grabbed his head and started fucking into his throat.

“I should have guessed you’d give C quality work even to sucking dick.” He said. “But I expect a little more.” 

Scotts eyes watered as Harris continued fucking into his throat, but he found himself reaching around and grabbing the man’s ass to hold on. 

“You’re really not very good at this.” Harris said coldly. “But with practice you might become adequate.” 

A few more minutes of the numbing oh brutal pace and he felt Harris tense up and a moment later tasted the splash of the man’s orgasm splash into his mouth, and a moment later the man pulled out and buttoned his pants back up.

“And McCall,” Harris said, “just because you’re sucking my dick for a grade doesn’t mean you get special privileges. I still expect you to show up to class. If you want to skip, well, you know what to do.”

Scott nodded, feeling used in a way he never had before, and then he stood up and wiped at the corners of his mouth before grabbing his books and going to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Harris is such an asshole. Lol.   
> But I love the idea that he would offer extra credit like this. 
> 
> Next up, Connor’s plan with Stiles goes awry.


	12. Chapter 12

Tuesday

Stiles tracked Cole down at lunch, catching the Senior just coming out of the bathroom.

“Dude.” Stiles said, “What do you have sixth period?” 

“Round two already Stiles, I do appreciate an eager top.” 

Stiles cock twitched in his pants and he said “Actually I’m here to see how your voyeur skills are.” 

“You want me to watch and not join, what’s the fun in that?” 

“There’s a certain guy, very hot, very shy, and wants to see how it goes with an audience.” 

“What’s in it for me?” 

“It’s Connor.” Stiles said, done with the teasing.

“Seriously, you and Connor! Fuck, are you like magic or something? I thought he was saving it for marriage or something. And have you seen his dick? Jesus, it’s like a firehouse.” 

“Yeah, my appendix still tickle from his dick rubbing against it. Look are you interested?” 

“Fuck yeah.” Cole said. “Please tell me your secret.” 

“He was shy, and nervous. Talk to him about it, now that he’s more certain of what he wants he would probably like to talk to you.” 

“You work miracles Stilinski.” Cole said, “and I do not just mean my ass, though yes, that too.” 

“I definitely want to do that again.” Stiles said. “But today, sixth period, we’ll have to use the swim team locker room because that’s coach’s free period so he’ll be in his office.” Stiles didn’t mention that he knew that because of how often he blew the man to get out of class. 

“Should I bring anything?” Cole said, and Stiles almost said no, but then thought better of it. 

“Yeah, bring some lube, just in case.” Stiles said, then added “And prep your ass.” 

“I like a man with a plan.” Cole said with a smirk.

“Well, if it all goes how I hope it’ll be that python Connor calls a dick thats going in you.” 

“Fuck. Now I’m going to be hard and thinking about that all afternoon.” 

“Naw, just til 2. You’ll live, and Cole, be ten minutes late, let him get the thrill of getting caught.” Stiles laughed as he spun and headed down to the cafeteria to eat in the few minutes before fifth period started, and as he walked he texted Connor.

Hey, Swim team locker room at the start of 6th, be ready for your close up

And by the time he got to the lunchroom Connor had replied with a thumbs up. He ate hurriedly and had five minutes until the first bell, so he stopped by his sixth period study hall teacher Ms Granger’s room, to let her know he had a project due by the end of the day so he’d be working in the library. She thanked him for the heads up, and he knew he was in the clear because he used the excuse all the time, she didn’t really care as long as he didn’t get caught. 

He was wired all through fifth and as soon as the bell rang he dropped his stuff in his locker and went down the back stairs that came out by the pool, and slipped inside.

The pool water sparkled in the sun as he walked past it and into the men’s teams locker room. Stiles loved this spot, the pool building was always clear after lunch until the start of seventh period, and it was a favorite spot for him to hook up during school.

The locker room was perpetually dimly lit, and as he went around the corner of the lockers someone grabbed him and pulled him close and was kidding him before he even realized it was Connor. 

“All I’ve been able to think about all day was tasting you again.” The senior said. 

“Fuck yeah!” Stiles said then pulled him back in for a kiss. 

“I have the camera already on.” Connor said. “Is Cole coming?” 

“He should be, but I’m not waiting. He started unbuttoning Connor’s shirt again. “Fuck I think your chest is my newest kink.” Stiles said kissing him again. Stiles felt Connor’s hands busy with shoving his jeans and underwear down. 

“I want to suck you now,” he said desperately. 

“Fuck yeah.” 

Connor dropped to his knees and Stiles could hear the faint sound of footsteps. Apparently Cole couldn’t wait any longer. He gasped as Connor swallowed down Stiles’ head and started sucking aggressively at his dick. Stiles was sure he was going to blow his load in about thirty seconds at this rate. 

“Holy fuck!” An unexpected voice said and Stiles snapped around. Connor almost fell over as he jerked away from Stiles’ dick.

“Lucas?” Stiles said, pissed that his plan was falling apart, “What are you doing here?” 

Lucas was one of the swim team cocaptains, and not someone Stiles knew well, “It’s the swim team locker room! Don’t you have your own locker room?” 

“Finstock is there sixth period.” Stiles said. “This ones always empty!” 

“That’s why I’m here, I was planing to get my own dick sucked, not catch you and-“ he paused trying to catch sight of Connors face, which was mostly blocked at his angle. “Fuck is that Connor Dunbar? Damn, I did not guess that one. And it’s going to make who’s about to walk in here super awkward.” 

Stiles instantly knew, “Liam.” He said.

“Yeah. Like, ummm, I guess do your thing, we can do ours like back around the corner, bro code style?” 

“Or come do it here.” Stiles said, then looked down at Connor, “are you okay with that?” 

Connor looked up with a mortified look on his face. 

“Or maybe not?” Stiles said. 

Connor stood up, looming above Stiles, shirt open and pants undone. “Stay.” He said to Lucas. “I’ve watched my brother suck dick before, I guess it’s only fair.” 

Just then Cole walked in and stopped when he saw Lucas. “Hey dude.” He said. 

“Wait, is this like a party?”Lucas said.

“I, ummmm.” Cole glanced at Stiles.

“He’s with us.” Stiles said. 

“Jesus Stilinski, you’re a kinky fucker.” Lucas said with an approving voice. 

“You have no idea.” Stiles said. He glanced at Cole who was moving past Lucas and pulling Connor into a tight hug. A moment later Liam popped in and threw himself on Lucas who caught the smaller kid easily and kissed him deep.

“Hey Stiles.” Liam said sliding down, and then he did a double take. “Connor? Cole? Are we having an orgy?” He added as he looked at Lucas.

“Well when I said I had a surprise for you, I thought I’d suck your dick, apparently Stiles and Connor had the same plan with Cole.” 

Liam laughed a little. “Way to go Connor!”He said, and seemed genuinely happy for his brother.

Connor blushed, and Lucas grinned, before swooping in and giving Liam a truly filthy kiss. “Are you okay with this?” He asked Liam.

“Fuck yeah, Connors seen me give head like a hundred times, it’s definitely my turn to watch this time.” 

“You’re going to be a little busy.” Lucas said unbuttoning his pants.

And like that was a signal, Connor dropped back to his knees and swallowed Stiles back down. Stiles moan and instinctively put his hand deep into Connors hair. He felt Cole come up beside him and look down to watch Connor at work, Stiles glanced at him, and Cole was clearly fascinated to see his friend swallow down Stiles’ dick. 

“God Connor, you look beautiful.” Cole said softly, and Connors eyes widened at his words. Stiles let his hand drift down to Cole’s jeans and start tracing the outline of his cock in his pants, and it was easy to tell how hard it was already, so he popped the button and unzipped him and popped his dick free, then started stroking it softly. Cole pulled his T-shirt up and off, tossing it onto the bench.

Stiles looked at Liam, already sucking down on Lucas’ dick not far away, and wondered how in the world he got fortunate enough that both of the hot Dunbar brothers were in his life. He was surprised to feel Connors hand join his in stroking Cole off, and he saw the moment Cole realized Connor was taking an active interest in him. 

A moment later Connor pulled off of his dick and looked up at Stiles and then Cole before asking Cole, “Do you mind if I suck yours too?” 

“Anything buddy.” Cole said. “Can I return the favor when you’re done?” 

Connor nodded shyly, and stiles watched as he carefully lowered his mouth over his best friend’s dick, and listened to Cole’s drawn out moan as he felt Connors mouth start to work its magic, while his hand kept itself busy with Stiles’ dick. 

Stiles let Connor fall into the rhythm of his work and just enjoyed the feeling and watching Connor’s obvious pleasure, as well as checking in periodically on Liam who was working over Lucas still. He heard when Lucas’s breathing grew ragged and heard him gasp out he was coming, and then he pulled out and shot great ropes of cum all over Liam’s face and into his hair. 

Liam’s face glowed with happiness, and Stiles watched Lucas pull Liam up for a kiss and then for him to whisper something in Liam’s ear, before watching both turn to eye him speculatively. He watched the two boys finish stripping off their clothes before walking over to him. His mouth watered a bit when he say Liam’s smaller sized but adorably perky dick bouncing in the air, and he realized he really wanted to taste it. To compare his cum with his brothers load from earlier.

Liam stepped close and pulled Stiles in for a kiss, and when he let go Lucas hesitated for a moment before leaning close, but left it for Stiles to close the last couple of inches to complete a kiss of his own.

“That was hot.” He whispered in the swimmers ear after they separated. “Are you going to return the favor?” 

“I thought maybe while Connor worked on Cole we could do you.” Lucas said.

“I’m good with that.” Stiles said, and Lucas dropped to his knees and took him in his mouth. Liam leaned in for another kiss, and Stiles paused long enough to lick some of the sticky cum off his face first. Liam giggled and Stiles reached down to start pulling on his dick slowly. The boy gasped and leaning into it. 

Stiles looked back down and caught Connor looking up at him, pleasure obvious on his face. Beside him he could hear Cole start to breath heavier before he said, “Connor I’m going to cum.” And watched Connors eyes light up in anticipation, as he pulled Cole in deeper until he heard the moan of Cole’s release, and watched as Connors throat worked to swallow Coles load down. 

After it was clear he was sucking dry he pulled off and stood up, his giant dick swinging hard and heavy as he did, a bead of pre-cum visible on the tip. 

“I want you to fuck me.” He heard Cole tell Connor, and watched the complex play of emotions on Connors face.

“Okay.” Connor said finally. “I don’t really know what I’m doing though.” 

“I’m already prepped and stretched.” Cole said, turning around to present Connor with his hole. “You’re so big it’ll be tight going in, but I’m ready. I want you.” 

Connor reached down and started playing with Cole’s hole, and Stiles heard Cole gasp when Connor pulled the plug out of his hole. Lucas’s lips on his cock were an intoxicating addition to the joy of watching Connor rub his dick against Coles hole, and then slowly start trying to work his way in. He wondered where Connor had set up his phone camera, and he just hoped it could catch the right angle to watch the blissed out look on Cole’s face and the look of wonder on Connor’s as he slid slowly into his best friend. 

“Oh my god!” Connor moaned. “You’re so fucking big!” 

“Should I stop?” Connor asked.

“I’ll kick your ass if you pull out of mine!” Connor shouted. “Oh god!” 

“Keep it down Cole!” Lucas said pulling off of Stiles dick, “I don’t want anyone else wandering in here.” 

“It’s a bit late for that.” Said a new voice. And Stiles stomach sank as Mr Lahey the swim coach walked in. 

“Sir.” Lucas said, looking around. 

“Lucas.” Lahey said. “You look good down there.” The man smirked, then looked Liam up and down. “And you I don’t know, but I think I want to.” He ran his hand across Liam’s chest and across his stomach. “Are you okay with this son?” He asked. 

“Yes sir!” Liam said moaning as the man kept going and took a grip on his dick as Stiles dropped his hand away. The man stepped closer and kept rubbing Liam’s cock, and then slotted himself behind the boy rocking himself back and forth against him. Only moments later Stiles felt Lucas suck him back down. He glanced back down and saw the boy watching Liam and coach avidly, his face flushed. 

“God Lucas, who’d have guessed you were as much of a cumslut as your brother, if I’d known I’d have had you on your knees since you were a freshman.” 

Lucas moaned and Stiles felt it vibrate back up his dick to his prostate, triggering the beginning of his orgasm. 

“Fuck Lucas, do you want this load?” He felt the boy suck down harder and just as he started to cum he watched as Lucas pulled off his dick and let his cum splash on his face and down his chest. Then the second spurt followed, and Lucas opened his mouth in time for the third. After a few moments Stiles relaxed and looked down at his work. 

“You’re beautiful like this Lucas.” He said.

“Coach!” Liam moaned. “I’m going to cum, oh god, oh god!” And then Liam gasped as he started to shoot, and coach aimed his cock so it sprinkled Lucas again. Coating him even further. Next to him, Stiles could hear Connor pounding into Cole and he turned to watch.

Cole’s face was blissed out, and Stiles watched avidly as Connor slid in again and again, until finally he gasped and a look of release crossed his face and he sighed as his load poured out into his best friends hole. It was a beautiful moment and Stiles was humbled to watch it. 

When he pulled out and Cole stood up the two crashed together, kissing feverishly, and Stiles wondered how long before the two fucked again. 

“What’s your name boy?” Coach said, and Stiles turned back to see he was talking to Liam. 

“Liam coach.” He said, still shaking from his orgasm. 

“Stop by my office after school if you want to be fucked like Cole there.” 

“Yessir!” Liam said, smiling hugely.

“The rest of you,” Coach said, “make sure you take showers before you head out. And let m know if you’re going to use my locker room in the future in case I want to watch.” 

“Yes sir.” Stiles said, looking pleased, his mind thinking about a long hoped dream that was closer to fruition. 

This had been a very very good day so far, so he laughed, delighted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I’m torn between the next two chapters, would you rather see Stiles having to take his Jeep to the mechanic, or Derek with his next client? 
> 
> I’m caught up with the chapters I have written, so they’ll be posted as I write them now, rather than every day.  
> Let me know if there’s pairings you want me to consider.


	13. Chapter 13

Tuesday

“Fuck!” Stiles shouts at his unresponsive Jeep while pounding on his steering wheel. And the day was going so good!

Someone knocked on his window, he looked up and saw Cole and he rolled it down. “What’s wrong?” 

“It won’t start.” Stiles said with a sigh. “It was sounding odd this morning but now it’s just dead.” 

“Bummer, need a ride?” Cole raised a slight eyebrow.

“Didn’t I just watch you take the biggest dick I’ve ever seen outside of porn an hour ago?” 

“I’m a growing boy.” Cole said with a smirk and a shrug. 

“I’m tempted but I need to deal with the Jeep. Maybe tomorrow?” 

“Text me!” Cole said and stepped away.

Stiles sighed and called his dad, “Daddio!” He said into the phone.” 

“Oh god Stiles what did you do now?” His dad said into the phone.

“So remember that sound in the Jeep that you told me I needed to get checked out?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well I’m going to take the Jeep in to the mechanic this afternoon.” 

“Oh. That great son, let me know what the damage is-“ his dad sighed. “It stopped working didn’t it?” 

“Totally dead.” Stiles said with a sigh.

“Call AAA.” His dad said. “God I hope this isn’t too expensive, we still need to get tires put on it this month.” 

“I think I can hold off another couple of months on the tires.” Stiles said. “I haven’t been driving as much this last couple weeks with lacrosse starting back up.” 

“We’ll talk about it tonight. Call me and let me know how much it’s going to cost.” 

“Sorry dad.” Stiles said. 

“It’s okay son.” His dad said and hung up. 

The tow truck finally arrived more than an hour later and Stiles rode along to talk to the mechanic. When the truck pulled away the mechanic walked over and Stiles could see the guys cock swinging in the front of his coveralls which were unzipped almost to his navel.

“Eyes up here kid.” The guy said in a lazy arrogant voice that made Stiles want to punch him and then fuck him.

“I was sort of hoping you could take a look at it this evening and give me an estimate.” Stiles said. 

“We close in 20 minutes” the guy, stiles thinks his name is Tucker, said. “I’m probably not going to have an answer for you til tomorrow. Maybe Thursday.” 

“There’s nothing you can do?” Stiles said. “Please?” 

“Kid, it’s been a long day. I want to go home and drink a few beers, jack off to some porn and go to bed.” 

“I can’t help with the beer,” Stiles said. “But I can provide an alternative to the sad porn and jacking off.” Stiles knew straight guys tended to react two ways to that kind of boldness. Either he was about to get punched or-

“What are you offering kid?” 

“Look at it tonight and I’ll give you the best blowjob of your life.” Stiles said bluntly. “Way better than any girl has done.” 

Maybe-Tucker was just silent. Standing there and staring, and Stiles wondered if this was the other kind of straight guy, just homophobic enough that he was about to get his ass kicked. But then he looked back down and saw the guys coverall starting to tent, which made his own dick twitch.

“Are you serious?” The mechanic asked. 

“I need my Jeep. So yes, I’m serious. Stay the extra time equals blowjob. You can pick if you want to shoot your load down my throat or on my face, or what, if you want.” 

The guy takes a deep breath and looks around. “Deal,” he says, “but I’m not knocking anything off the cost to fix it.” 

“Deal.” Stiles said. “And thank you. Really.” 

The guy nodded, and turned back to the Jeep. Poking around inside. Stiles took the opportunity to check out his ass, and it was worth checking out, even with the baggy coverall obscuring the view, and Stiles wondered if Maybe-Tucker could ever be convinced to let him fuck him.

“Well, good news is that I think it’s a cheap easy fix. Your spark plugs are almost all shot. It’s been running roughly lately hasn’t it.” 

“Yeah, I thought it was like, the engine, and I didn’t want to hear that.” Stiles admitted.

“Naw, these old CJ5s will last forever, with a little maintenance. But start bringing it in more regularly. There’s a lot of routine maintenance that needs done. The filters are pretty filthy and your carburetor is going to need to be cleaned soon.” 

“Fuck, so it’s going to get expensive is what you’re saying?” Stiles said.

“It doesn’t have to be.” Maybe-Tucker said, turning back fully. “If you do a good job, we can maybe work something out, exchange my labor for yours.” He started to unzip the coverall even lower. “Cmon kid. I did my part, are you going to chicken out?” 

“No!” Stiles said frantically, stepping forward. “Nope, I am definitely not chickening out.” He stopped in front of Maybe-Tucker. “So swallow, face, or what?” 

Tucker smiled that slow arrogant smile again. “Your face, kid. I want to paint your face with my load.” 

“Deal.” Stiles said. Stripping his hoodie and shirt off. “But I’m not getting it on my shirt where my dad’ll see it.” 

Maybe-Tucker finished unzipping the coverall and let it fall down to his knees, his cock swinging free finally.

“Fuck yeah!” Stiles said dropping to his knees and taking him into his mouth swiftly. 

Stiles knew his blowjob skills were good. Maybe not Hale House good, but good. But the first moan that slipped out of Maybe-Tucker’s throat made Stiles wonder if his blowjob was indeed the best of the mans life. He wasn’t sure if that was hot or sad.

“You weren’t fucking around. God kid, your mouth!” The mechanic moaned. 

Stiles cupped the man’s balls, touching them softly but confidently. It didn’t take long, barely as long as the man had checked out the Jeep before the man started to stiffen up, and after a moment he pulled his dick back out, and using the spit from Stiles mouth he stroked it a couple of times and then his load shot all over Stiles face. 

The man sighed softly and then after a moment he lifted Stiles to his feet. Taking a greasy rag out of his pocket he wiped Stiles face clean. “You weren’t kidding kid, that was amazing.” When he was done, the man trailed his hand down Stiles thin body. Brushing against his left nipple, then down to the thin fuzzy trail that led into his pants.

“I haven’t done this with a guy since high school.” Maybe-Tucker said. “A couple of guys from the swim team and I. We were all pretty close.” 

“What happened?” Stiles asked, thinking of Scott and Jackson. 

“Camden went off to the army, and Sean got married, still lives here, but doesn’t seem to have much time anymore.” He started to fumble at the buttons on Stiles jeans. “Can I blow you back?” He said, which Stiles had been anticipating since he started fondling his chest. “It’s been awhile and I want to see-“

“Yes.” Stiles interrupted. “Fuck yes.” 

Maybe Tucker moved Stiles back so he was leaning against his Jeep, then knelt down in front of him and reached up to pop open his jeans and pull them down.

He was hesitant when he first took Stiles in his mouth, like he was trying to remember if he even liked this, but after a moment he started to get into it, and got more aggressive, soon he was sucking furiously at him and stiles felt his load start to boil up out of him. 

“Oh god, I’m gonna-“ then he felt the first shot burst out of his cock and into maybe-Tucker’s mouth. Then another, and another. When he was done Maybe-Tucker pulled off, and wiped at his mouth.

“I’ll have your Jeep done by 7 in the morning.” He said softly. Stiles pulled him back up and leaned in and kissed him. Maybe-Tucker froze in surprise and then got into it. Kissing back with fervor.

“Thanks.” Stiles said. Then glanced around. Finding the clock he saw the time. “Fuck my dads going to be here soon to pick me up.” He grabbed his shirts off the floor and started tugging them back on.

Maybe-Tucker smirked and tucked himself back into his coverall, then zipped it back up. “Hand me your phone.” He said, and Stiles fished it out. The man quickly programmed his number in. “I’d stay and put the new plugs in tonight, but I’m going to need to get a set to fit the Jeep along with new cables.” He leaned into Stiles and captured his mouth again. “I’d like to do that again. The sucking you off part. The other part too.” 

“I’ve been wondering what it would be like to fuck you.” Stiles said. 

Maybe-Tucker’s eyes widened. “I’ve never done that. I once fucked Camden. But he never wanted to fuck me back. And Sean only ever did oral.” 

“Well we can talk about it, if you want.” Stiles said.

“Yeah, I want.” I don’t-“ the man started to say, “I’m not seeing anyone. It won’t be cheating.” Stiles thought it was adorable that the man thought that mattered to him. 

“Can we film it?” Stiles asked. “I’d like to be able to watch it again, later. Remember what you felt like when I fucked into you the first time.” 

Maybe-Tucker nodded. “Yeah we can do that.” 

Stiles kissed him again and then broke away when he heard the familiar sounds of his dads cruiser outside.

“That’ll be my dad.” Stiles said. “I’ll see you in the morning.” The man followed after Stiles and Stiles could tell when the man saw his dads cruiser through the front window.

“Your dad is the sheriff?” He said.

“Don’t worry, he won’t find out.” Stiles said, as Tucker unlocked they front door to let him out. “And I’ll see you in the morning.” He paused. “You should text me a picture of your hole tonight. Give me something to jack off to as I’m going to sleep.” He smirked and ran to the passenger door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you got the mechanic first. So get ready, that means it’s time for Derek to get back to work next.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, okay. So many possible trigger warnings for this chapter.  
> Derek takes a client that tries to kill him. He doesn’t but if you have issues with graphic violence, sexual violence, or just want to skip this one, I won’t blame you. It’s the absolute bottom of Derek’s storyline, the moment his family realizes how bad he is.  
> I really wanted to write a chapter of slightly questionable sex, but this turned out intense.

Tuesday

Erica knocked on Derek’s door halfway through his third round of a hundred crunches. He let his head fall to the ground and then leapt up and opened his door.

“You wanted me to let you know when Scott got here.” She said. 

He nodded and muttered a quick ‘thanks.’ and then she turned and left. He liked Erica because she understood he hated people who expected him to have long conversations everytime they saw him. He could do it with the clients that expected it, well the ones who wanted something else than for him to be a piece of meat. 

He grabbed his shirt and walked slowly over to Laura’s office where Scott was supposed to be waiting.

He walked into Laura’s office and found Scott doing homework, and he didn’t seem to have noticed Derek’s arrival, so Derek took a moment to consider Scotts seemingly guilelessness. He’d never been good at knowing when people wanted more than they said, knowing when someone can be trusted. And this was never more clear than he’d met and dated Kate. Before he found out she was an Argent the day after she’d set the fire. 

But he didn’t need to trust Scott with his family, just his own safety for a night, and it didn’t matter if Scott only betrayed him.

“Scott.” Derek said, and watched the boy jump.

“Holy shit Derek, where’d you come from?” 

“My room.” Derek replied. “I wanted to see if you’d take a client with me tonight.”

“Like a threesome or something?” 

“No. This is an ‘everything’ kind of client.” Derek replied. “He’s sort of unpredictable, and Laura refuses to let me see him without someone else present, but he pays extremely well and I refuse to stop seeing him.” 

“What’s he want to do?” 

“To you, nothing really. To me, well, a lot. I won’t be seeing another client for awhile after he’s through with me. I heal pretty well, but it still takes time.” 

“What’s he do?” 

Derek shrugged. “He’ll tie me up, probably use a whip on me. Usually Isaac takes the appointment with me. But he’s got one of his regulars tonight. He’d booked it but forgot to mention it to Erica, so when Deucalion called she thought it would be fine.” 

“Why do you take his appointments?” Scott asked.

Derek shrugged. He pays well. Very well. I’m the only one he can get who’ll do what he wants, so I can charge what I want. You’ll make two grand just to be there and help him with whatever it is he wants this time.” 

“Holy crap, two grand?” Scotts eyes grew wide.

“It’s not going to be easy to watch. Isaac grew up in a violent situation, so it’s something he’s used to. I’d ask Peter but he hates Deucalion and would probably kill him the first time he used his fists on me.”

“Oh my god.” Scott said. “I’m not sure-“ he looked at Derek, “How many times have you seen him?” 

“I only see him a few times a year. That’s my agreement with Laura.” 

“How much does he pay?” 

“Fifty grand.” Derek said. “Plus an indemnity guarantee of a million if I’m permanently impaired or killed.” 

“Is it going to be bad?” Scott asked.

“Yes.” 

“But you’re still doing it?” 

“We’ve talked about this.” Derek said with a shrug. 

“Okay.” Scott said. “I’ll do it. What’s too far for him to go?” 

“If you fear for my life it’s too far. He’s supposed to avoid potential concussions and internal bleeding. If I lose consciousness, or any of the other three end it.” 

“What if he gets violent with me?” Scott added. 

“Then he’ll trigger the indemnity and you’ll be a millionaire.” Derek said. “But he won’t. He’s always chatty and friendly with everyone else. He may ask you to fuck me, he’s done that to Isaac before, it’s fine. If he asks you to piss on me it’s fine. He won’t ask you to hit me or whip me or anything like that. He prefers to be hands on.” 

“Okay.” Scott said. “I can do this.” 

“Thank you.” Derek said simply. “You can wear whatever you like for it, but I’d change out of your street clothes. You won’t want to get blood or anything on them. I think they put some clothes in your size in the room next to mine, and if you want to use anything in my closet you can as well. He’ll be here in about an hour, it’s only a two hour session.” 

Derek gave him that ghost of a smile ad left.

Scott sat for a moment, thinking about what he’d agreed to. After a few minutes he pulled out his phone and called Peter.

“Well if it isn’t my sweet boy.” Peter said answering the phone.

“Hey Peter, I need to talk to you. Derek asked me to help out with his client tonight, and he said you hated him, but I just wanted to make sure that Derek wanted me about everything.” 

“Deucalion.” Peter spat out. “I thought Isaac was helping with that.” 

“He double booked apparently.” Scott said. 

“Is-“ he paused for a moment looking for the right words, “Is it dangerous?” 

“To Derek, yes. Criminally. He knows why Deuc is willing to pay that much to torture him and he does it anyway.” 

“Why does he pay so much?” Scott asked.

Peter sighed. “Deuc was one of Derek’s mother Talia’s oldest clients. He’s very wealthy as his tastes have always been exotic. But he was very in love with Talia. Obsessed even, though he controlled it well. After the fire he found out that Derek had dated Kate. He does this to punish Derek because he blames him for the fire. Derek lets him because Derek also blames himself for the fire.” 

“That’s fucked up.” 

“It really is. I’d rather you not see this side of the job, at least not so soon.” 

“I agreed to do it.” 

“I’ll make sure I’m there before Deuc leaves so I can help with Derek. How do you feel about horror movies?” 

“I watch them all the time with Stiles.” 

“You may feel different after you see the violence first hand.” Peter said. 

Derek took Scott to the basement ahead of Deucalion’s arrival so he could familiarize him with the things he’d likely see used. The rack, the cross, the benches, the line of freshly cleaned toys and whips, riding crops and clamps, spreader bars and gags. He explained each, and told him which were Deucs favorites. 

“Thank you.” He said after he’d finished explaining. “I didn’t want Peter here for this.” 

“I called him.” Scott admitted. 

“I know, he called and yelled at me.” Derek said with a smile.

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure-“ he shrugged.

“That you were ready?” Derek shrugged, “you’re not. But it’s just a couple of hours.” 

Derek heard a soft knock on the door, and set his shoulders. Preparing himself for what was about to happen. A moment later Boyd opened the door and let Deucalion in. 

He knew what Scott was seeing, an unassuming man, shorter than either of them, who didn’t look like the person who’d do what Derek knew was coming.

“Derek. It’s good to see you again. I was pleased when I looked on my calendar and saw it was time for our next visit.” 

“Welcome back Deuc, this is Scott, he’s filling in for Isaac today.” 

“Splendid.” The older man said. “Well, are you ready to get started?” 

“I’ll start the timer.” Derek said, clicking start on the digital timer on the shelf. 

“Good. Now strip.” 

He heard Deuc’s voice shift as he said it and he started to peel off his clothes. He hadn’t bothered to wear underwear, so once he was naked he stood back up. Waiting. 

“I spent the drive out here trying to decide if I wanted to start with the rack or the bench. So I decided I’d let young Isaac pick, so I guess it’s on Scott instead.” He turned to scott, and Derek’s stomach fell. He hadn’t expected Deuc to play with Scott this way. Usually he reserved his cruelty to Derek alone.

“Which is it Scott, bench or rack first?” 

Scott looked to Derek, who kept his face impassive. He knew the only way to win Deuc’s mind games was to not play.

“I think the rack first.” Scott said after a minute.

“Excellent choice.” Deucalion said. “Help me strap him up there.

Scott followed Deuc’s instructions, and got Derek bound to the rack. Deuc went over to the bench and selected a blindfold and a gag and instructed Derek to lean forward, then slipped them into place. 

“Scott, the thing about Derek is, he’s no one you want to listen to. He’s just a beautiful piece of meat, and a hole.” Deuc said and Derek knew from experience he was selecting a crop from those available. “So I always try to keep him gagged. I did try talking to him the first time we did this, but he didn’t have anything interesting to say.” 

Derek shivered, the memory of that first visit, when he was unprepared for the storm of fury that was to come. When Deuc had beat him nearly to death, after screaming at him in fury for the full two hours. 

“But he screams beautifully. He makes it sound so believable. It’s a catharsis, I think, for both of us. I get to punish him for stealing what was mine, and he gets to be punished for being a traitorous snake to his family. It’s why Laura doesn’t forbid this you know. She hopes I’ll slip up and-“ the first lash of the crop and the burn of pain on his flesh set his right thigh on fire, “finally-“ the next lash. This time the left side, “rid-“ the third lash hit his ribs and he gasped around the gag, “her-“ this time it struck his arm, “of-“ the next one was to his balls, and the exquisite torment was beyond belief, “this-“ he went for the nipple this time, and with the flame of pain from his balls he barely felt it, “traitorous-“ again to the balls, driving the agony higher, “snake.” Deucalion finished, a third shot to the balls, and the pain was horrifying, and yet nothing to what he knew was coming.

He was vaguely aware of Deuc putting the crop back on the work bench, and he knew what was coming next. 

*crack*

He felt the whip cut into his skin. They were designed to welt, but he knew Deuc knew how to wield them to cut into the skin just slightly. 

*crack* 

This was why he agreed to Deuc, the rush, the release. This was atonement and expiation of what he’d done. He could hear Deuc speaking but his words were lost to him as Derek drowned in the pain. 

*crack*

Derek knee this wasn’t S&M, this wasn’t safe, or sane, or healthy. This was merely mutually agreed on torture. Which was why Laura and Peter so deeply opposed it. It couldn’t be real bondage because Derek hadn’t felt real desire since the night of the fire. 

*crack* 

Please, he thought in a haze, let this finally be enough. Let this be the time he finally felt a release from the guilt. 

*crack* 

But he knew it wouldn’t be. Couldn’t be. How could he pay off a debt that grew with every day Peter and his sisters had to live without their family?

*Crack* 

He only kept himself alive because he knew losing him would just hurt them again, and he couldn’t do that to them. But this, this he could do. He could take the pain.

*Crack* 

The pain was ever present now. His back and legs were on fire, his balls ached like they’d never stop. But with each lick of physical pain the pain in his heart lessened slightly. He knew that for a brief moment at the end, there would be peace. And no one would know for sure that all he really wanted was for that peace to be permanent.

He felt the hands at his ankles and wrists, felt them letting him down, then laying him out on the bench. Ass up, head flat. He knew what was coming next, and he welcomed it. Derek felt the ball gag fall away and felt his mouth be forced open a moment later and Deuc’s dick force its way inside roughly, fucking into his mouth, and down his throat. He was vaguely aware of Deuc finding his rhythm. Then after what seemed like moments but experience told him was far longer, he felt Deuc pull out and be replaced by a second somewhat smaller and unfamiliar dick. Scott. His mind supplied. That must be Scott. 

The boy was tender, cautious, and Derek wanted to tell him to stop, that tenderness was the only thing he couldn’t stand.

Tears formed in the corner of Derek’s eyes and he wanted to beg for Deuc to punish him some more instead of this. But he knew what was coming, ached for it. 

He felt Deuc prod at his dry hole, knew that the man was checking to see that Derek had followed his instructions. Then felt the head of Deuc’s dick start to ease in. Dry skin in dry hole, and his tears stopped. Yes. This was the what he was waiting on. 

Deuc was careful, knowing that if he damaged Derek beyond the limits of the contract Laura would not be merciful. But the contract had curious lapses. Places where what wasn’t covered made room for the most punishing of torments. He knew what was coming. Savored it.

Deuc fucked into him. Dry skin in dry hole. Inflaming his ass, but this was the prelude. The first act in Deuc’s real punishment, so Derek just let himself fall back into the discomfort, anticipating the punishment to come. 

Finally he felt Deuc’s rhythm speed up. Felt the familiar tension just moments before he spilled into Derek, then slowly pulled out. A moment later, Derek felt the expected prodding at his hole again, as Deuc slipped the special lube inside.

“Put a condom on Scott. It’s your turn here.” 

“A condom?” Scott said in surprise, pulling out of Derek’s mouth.

The burning had already started inside him, and Derek bit back the urge to scream. 

“Yes.” Deucalion said. “Indulge me.” 

Derek heard Scott putting on the condom, and heard Deuc putting one on as well. Felt the expected drops of the special lube on his tongue, and felt the burn of the pepper oil it contained fill his mouth, which was nothing to how it felt in the other end, burning at his nerves. Burning. Just like his family had.

He felt Scott slip inside him, and he knew Scott. Knew he’d go slow, trying to be kind, pushing the pepper oil deeper into him and deeper into the damaged places Deuc’s dry fucking had created. He felt Deuc push back into his mouth, and let himself burn as he was fucked front and back, in cruelty and kindness.

He fell into the fire.

He knew when Scott orgasmed because he pulled out, with the fire inside he couldn’t have felt a cumshot if he’d been fucked bare let alone with a condom on.

When Deuc pulled out he knew it was down to the last few minutes. Deuc’s grand finale. He heard the man talking, and pulled himself out of the fire.

“-he’s fine.” He heard Deuc saying.

“He doesn’t look so good.” He heard Scott say. 

“We’re almost done.” Deuc said, and he heard the rustle of Deuc grabbing the whip again. And Derek readied himself. 

“Scott, be a dear and grab the spray bottle under the workbench would you?” Deuc asked as he fitted the gag back into place.

He heard Scott grab the bottle. Then heard Deuc say, “Spray him down. Nice and wet.” 

The first spray made Derek quiver as the alcohol in it hit the already open welts. And the fire on his skin grew stronger with each spray, but he tried to slip back into the fire inside. He knew Scott would torture himself if he realized what was in the bottle. 

*Crack* 

The fresh welt, the alcohol pouring into it, snapped him back to awareness. The fire burned him. He fell into it, the voices around him faded back into the roar of imagined flames.

*Crack* 

He saw his brother’s face then. Shining out of the waves of heat and flame. _I’m sorry_. Derek tried to say, but his brother turned away back into the flames.

*Crack* 

His father was next, and Derek was surprised to see how much he’d grown to look like him. _Father,_ he said to the figure, _forgive me!_ But his father shook his head and turned away. 

*Crack* 

His aunt Viv appeared then, and when she spoke it broke Derek, “ _You wanted Peter for yourself.”_ He heard, then the flames took her away.

*Crack* 

His mothers face appeared. _“Why Derek?”_ She said, _“Why didn’t you protect us?”_ She was crying as the flames burned her away to nothing.

*Crack* 

Laura’s face appeared next. “ _It’s time Derek.”_ She said. _“Let go. Just burn with the rest of them.”_ He could hear a second voice yelling. Could hear the smack of flesh on flesh, over the roar of the flames in his ears. Heard a scream of fury shouting in rage. But all he could hear was the fire and Laura’s voice telling him to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the idea of Deucalion in this, and the way he and Derek are mutually circling a self destructive sinkhole of loathing.  
> The fallout of this will be felt over several of the next chapters. 
> 
> A note to those of you who read this, I won’t have another chapter like this one. Thanks for sticking with it.  
> Next up, Stiles goes to pick up the Jeep, after an intense conversation with his dad.


	15. Chapter 15

Wednesday

Stiles had texted Parrish the night before and asked him for a ride to pick up his Jeep at 8. He was worried about his dad who’d gotten a call just as he was going to bed, and had come home long after he’d fallen asleep. He heard Parrish pull up and he ran out to greet the deputy. Knowing his dads room was ok the backside of the house he leaned in and kissed the deputy passionately.

“You look tired.” He said when he got a closer look at Parrish’s face.

“We got a call out to Hale’s right before I got off. Someone tried to kill Derek Hale last night.” Parth’s shifted uncomfortably, and Stiles got the sense he wasn’t telling him something.

“Argents?” Stiles asked. “Why’d they call the sheriff’s department?” 

“A client. Under contract, so it falls under California law.” 

“Holy fuck. It’s been a shit week to be a Hale.” Stiles said, “is he going to be okay?” 

“He’s at Beacon Memorial. He coded twice, the doctors aren’t sure if he’ll live or not.” 

“Poor guy.” Stiles said. “His life. Someone fucking hates him.” 

“What’s wrong with your Jeep?” Parrish asked. 

“Spark plugs, but the guy said there’s a few other things I need to take care of too.” 

“Hopefully it’s not too expensive.” 

Stiles thought for a moment then said, “It’s possible we’re working out a deal.” 

“You’re going to fuck him aren’t you?” 

“Hoping to.” Stiles said with a grin.

“You’re ridiculous.” Parrish said rubbing his eye with a small smile.

“Can I ask you a question?” Stiles asked.

“Your cock has been in my ass multiple times this week, and I let you make a movie of me getting my hole pummeled by one teenager while I sucked off two other teenagers. I’m pretty sure I’ll answer your questions.” 

“Are you in love with Ramirez?” 

Parrish stilled, other than the slight movements as he drove. “I don’t know.” He said. “It’s complicated.” He grew quiet again. “I like him.” He finally added, “a lot. I feel safe with him. It’s not like with you. What you did the other day. You made me feel safe, he makes me feel, I don’t know.” He finally said, “fuck.” 

“I thought the other night that you might be.” 

“I have a girlfriend.” Parish said. “I can’t fall for him.” 

“I’ve known you for months, since you first started, and I’ve heard you describe Sara ask many ways. But I’ve never heard you say you loved her.” Stiles said. “Not once.” 

“Fuck.” 

“You don’t have to do anything today. But decide what you want. And if it makes you feel better, I think he might have feelings too.”

“He’s never dated a guy. He mentioned that once.” 

“But he didn’t say he never would.” Stiles pointed out as Parrish pulled into the darkened auto shop.

“Are you sure they’re open?” Parrish asked. 

“He said 8.” Stiles said, “wait a minute?” 

Parrish nodded. “And Stiles, thanks.” 

“Hey, we’re friends too. I’m here if you want to talk.” Stiles said.

“Thanks Stiles.” 

Stiles shut the door and walked up to the front door which was unlocked. He opened it and turned and waved at Parrish, who drove off. Stiles noticed the sign said they opened at 9 and confirmed the guy’s name was Tucker. He smiled and flipped the lock on the door behind him. He recognized a set up when he saw one. 

He walked through the shop out to the garage, where a naked Tucker was leaning against the open door of the Jeep, stroking his dick.

“What would you do if my dad had been with me?” Stiles asked.

“I was watching the camera.” Tucker said with that arrogant smile. “I saw him waiting in the car.” 

“So what do I owe you for fixing my Jeep?” Stiles said. 

“Honestly i couldn’t sleep last night thinking about your cock in my ass.” Tucker said. “I kept thinking about it.” 

“Do you have any lube for ass rather than cars here?” 

“I’ve already prepped.” Tucker said. 

Stiles walked closer to him. “Turn around.” He commanded and Tucker rushed to do it. “God that ass.” He said, looking at the heavy muscled globes of the man’s ass. 

Stiles reached out and ran his hand over one as he unbuttoned his pants with the other. After a moment he pushed in towards the man’s hole, and felt Tucker push back out. 

“Hurry.” The man said and Stiles slipped his dick into his crack and just rubbed it up and down. 

“Put your foot on the doorframe.” Stiles said and the man did, spreading his hole slightly open and Stiles slipped a finger in. The man was tight, too tight, he wanted the it to feel amazing. “Where’s the lube?” Stiles asked and the man fumbled forward and grabbed it off the seat then handed it back to him. He poured a generous amount into his fingers and started working them in, while Tucker moaned and squirmed. Finally he was loose enough and Stiles started working his way in.

“Fuck you are so tight.” Stiles said into his ear. “Does this feel good?” 

“Yesss!” Tucker said with a moan. “Fuck me. Fuck me!” 

And Stiles shifted upwards, pushing his cock all the way in, and Tucker bucked back with a moan. 

Stiles knew he didn’t have time to take him apart slowly and started hammering into him. Tucker shouted and moaned, clearly loving the rough fuck. Stiles kept plowing into him, and heard the man’s moans start to change, and felt Tuckers ass clamp around his dick as his orgasm started in his hole and emptied his dick, while Tucker moaned in pleasure. Stiles fucked him through his orgasm and then moments later his own orgasm hit and he fucked his load deep into Tucker.

When he was done he pulled out and Tucker stepped back and turned. His face was alive.“Thank you.” The man said. “That was incredible.” 

“You look so fucked out.” Stiles said. “You should always look like that.” 

“Let’s do this again.” Tucker said. “Soon.” 

“Definitely.” Stiles said. “You had a whole list of things I needed to work off.” 

“When are you free?” Tucker asked.

Stiles shrugged. “I can make it work, what evenings are good for you?” 

“Most any. Not Friday’s, I go out with a couple of the guys.” 

“Saturday?” 

“Night?” 

“Sounds perfect. Can I bring a friend?”

Tucker stilled. “can they keep their mouth shut?” 

“He’s my best friend.” 

“Okay.” Tucker said. “I need to get dressed. The keys are inside. Call me.” 

Stiles leaned in for a kiss, and Tucker didn’t hesitate. Stiles smiled. “Later hot stuff.” He said.

Stiles got in, and when Tucker got the door open he drove it out and was about to pull onto the street when his phone rang.

“Daddio!” Stiles said, “I just picked up the Jeep.” 

“Stiles I told you to stay home this morning.” His dad said in his Sheriff voice.

“What? When?” 

“I left a note on the mirror.” 

“Fuck, I skipped my shower. Is everything okay? I’ll head home now.” 

“I’ll see you when you get here.” His dad said and hung up.

Stiles put the Jeep in gear and headed home, skirting the speed limit the whole way, his mind turning over possibilities, each worse than the one before. When he got home, he jumped out and ran into the house. “Dad?” He shouted into the house.

“Living room.” His dad said. 

Stiles rushed in, “Whats wrong?” He said.

His dads face was a mask of barely contained fury. “What were you thinking?” He shouted.

“What?” Stiles said, his mind going through the limitless number of things his dad might of found out about.

“Scott! How could you let him do this?” 

“Dad what are you talking about?” 

His dad gave him a fixed look, “Scott’s new job?” 

“At Deaton’s? He’s been working there for months.” 

“Not at Deatons.” His dad said.

Stiles was lost, did Scott have a different job? They’d been running on different schedules all week, but he’d seen him at lacrosse and school, he hadn’t said anything to Stiles about a job. 

“He’s your best friend.” His dad said, “You can’t expect me to believe you don’t know about this.” 

“Dad, I really don’t. What job? When?” 

“Where do you think Scott was last night?” His dad said. 

Stiles stilled. “He said he was going out.” He pulled his phone out, praying there was nothing incriminating in their recent texts. He remembered a long series of messages through the day before about the new players, there might be something about Liam, but otherwise it should be okay.

He showed the message to his dad. 

Can’t tonight bro, got a date with Sunday night guy.

His dad relaxed and his face slumped. “You didn’t know.” 

“Know what?” Stiles shouted. “What happened to Scott?” 

“Stiles, son, calm down.” His dad said, switching gears. “Scott’s okay. But there was an incident last night.” 

“What happened?” Stiles asked, the only thing he knew that happened the night before was Derek Hale being attacked by a client.

“Last night a client almost killed Derek Hale, Scott was involved.” 

“Scott can’t be involved. He won’t even kill a spider.” 

“Son, Scott’s been working at Hale’s.” 

Stiles blinked. “When? He’s been at school and lacrosse.” 

“When is the last time you saw him outside of school and lacrosse.” 

“I mean, he was here Monday morning.” Stiles said. 

“Not Monday night?” 

“No. I had plans. I’m not sure where he was.” 

“Do I need to ask where you were?” 

“I was with someone.” Stiles said. “Hanging out. It’s not really relevant to this.” 

“One is your twins?” 

“No. But someone else you should probably not know the details about.” 

“Stiles-“ 

“Dad, I promise, I’m careful not to put myself in danger. I promised you that last year.”

“I know, I’m just trying to figure out how this happened?” 

“Is Derek going to be okay?” Stiles asked. 

“I checked with the hospital when I woke up, he’s stable.” 

“Thank god. That family has lost enough.” 

“I agree.” His dad said.

“Is it okay if I stop by the hospital and see them?” Stiles said. “I know Cora because of school. I can take them some coffee or something.” 

“Just don’t pry.” His dad said with a sigh. “And don’t stay long.” 

“Should I stop by Scott’s?” 

“If you want. I don’t know if Melissa will let you see him, she’s furious.” 

“Okay. Are you going in?” 

“Yeah. Chris Argent with Preserve services is coming by the station today, and the indemnity officer from the bonding agency after that.” 

“Fucking Argents.” Stiles said.

“Chris isn’t Kate or Gerard.” His dad said, “but I don’t like having him here.” 

“I’ll watch out for him.” 

“I want you to avoid him.” His dad said. “He’s incredibly dangerous.” 

“I know dad. Trust me, I don’t want to be anywhere near any of those psychos.”

“Alright. I’ll call you out for the day. Let Laura know I’ll stop by to see her as soon as I’ve been to the station.” 

“Have I been a bad friend that I missed this?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know.” His dad asked. “You need to talk to Scott to figure that out.” 

Stiles nodded and went back out to the Jeep. He pulled out and went through the good Starbucks drive through with the baristas who knew him.

“JamieJamieJamie,” he said when he heard her voice, “it’s Stiles, I need an emergency Venti PSL.” 

“Stiles, that’s a seasonal drink.” She said.

“Jamie, you will be the queen of my soul, and I will get you an invite to The Firefighters Ball if you make this happen.” 

“Fine.” She said. “But if you don’t get me that ticket I’ll take it out of your soul.” 

“You are a Queen.” He said. “Any chance you know what Laura Hale drinks?” 

“A Caramel machiatto.” She said. 

“Then one of those and a venti black coffee as well.” 

“Pull up to the window.” She said.

When he did she opened it. “I heard something happened at Hale House last night.” She said, “are you going to see them?” 

“I can’t talk about.” He said, “but yes.” 

She nodded and grabbed the drinks when someone passed them to her. “No charge. We love Laura here.” 

“You’re a gem.” He said. “Thank you.”!

“I’ll be waiting for my ticket Stiles.” She said with a smile. 

“I’m on it.” Stiles said and waved as he drove off.

When he got to the hospital he asked nurse Cray where the Hales were waiting, and she directed him up to the family waiting area. When he came around the corner he saw a clearly exhausted Cora and Laura with an older man he assumed was Peter. Laura looked up, and he saw the moment she put a name and a face together. He didn’t say anything, just handed out the drinks, giving the black coffee to Peter, who he hadn’t been sure if he would be around.

“Dad wanted me to let you know he’d be back as soon as he’s done at the station this morning, probably around an hour.”

“Thanks Stiles.” She said, with a haunted look in her eyes.

“I’m going to head out, but let me give you my number in case you need anything.” He said and quickly added his number to her phone.

“Are you going to see Scott?” She asked softly.

“I’m not sure,” he said. “His moms pretty pissed. I’m not sure if she’ll let me in.” 

“if you see him, apologize to him, and let him know the indemnity officer is going to need to talk to him.” 

“I’ll let him and Melissa know.” He said, then hesitated, “Has there been an update?” He finally asked, remembering the gruff voice from the phone.

“He’s stable. It’s a good sign.” 

“I’m not going to be at school today, so if you guys need anything, let me know.” She nodded and he quietly went back out to the Jeep and pulled away. 

When he pulled up to the McCall house he could see Melissa in the front window. As soon as she saw him she moved, and he hopped out of the Jeep and met her halfway up the front steps. “I swear to god Stiles if you knew about this I will never let you in this house again.” She said.

“I swear on my mothers grave Mel, I didn’t know.” He said. “I thought he was seeing someone. I was busy all week and we haven’t seen much of each other.” 

She looked at him uncertain. “Your dad said he believes you.”’she said.

“I didn’t know. I didn’t even know he was thinking about it. He said on Sunday he wanted to concentrate on lacrosse and make first line.” 

“See if you can get anything out of him. He refused to tell me anything.” Her slumped down, and she looked defeated. 

“Before I go in,” he started, “I stopped by the hospital to drop off coffee for the Hales.Laura asked me to let you know the indemnity officer from the guarantor will need to talk to Scott, dad said the guy is supposed to be at the station this afternoon, if you want to set something up.” 

“God I’m so furious at Scott, and I’m so furious with her for hiring him and putting him in this position, and at the same time I was there last night when they brought Derek in.” 

“Was it bad?” Stiles asked.

“I can’t believe he’s alive. And apparently it’s only thanks to Scott that he is.” 

“Wait what?” 

“Derek had a client who turned violent. Scott was working with him or something, I don’t completely understand, but when the guy turned violent he apparently called security and then got between the guy and Derek.” 

“Oh my god.” Stiles said. 

“I’m so angry, and so proud, and so furious.” She shook her head. “I’m still trying to process everything.” 

“Hey, I’m not going to school today, dads calling in for me. So if you need anything, let me know. I told the Hales the same thing.” 

“Thanks Stiles.” She said, pulling him into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently my desire to write a silly thing that was all porn and little plot is getting derailed by My need for endgame Sterek.   
> I will do my best to keep the sex going too! Lol.
> 
> Next up is a Parrish chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Jordan kept thinking about what Stiles had said, and by the time he got to the gym he’d finally accepted that he did have feelings for Ramirez. Maybe more than he did for Sara or any of the girls before her. And that changed things didn’t it? He needed to end things with her. Not today, because with the attempt on Derek’s life things at the station we’re going to be crazy. Especially since it involved an assault on a California resident who was a minor as well.

He started in on his stretches, feeling the pull of his hole around the plug he’d taken to keeping in all the time. He knew Ramirez liked it, and that it clearly got Stiles going as well. Plus, he just liked the feel of it. It made him feel sexy in a way he wasn’t used to feeling. 

He stretched low feeling the tightness in his muscles start to loosen, switched and stretched the other direction. Once he felt loose he started in on the treadmill, and was into the third mile before Isaiah finally arrived.

“You’re early.” Ramirez said. 

“Stiles asked for a ride to pick up his Jeep.” Jordan said, the burn in his legs finally giving way to the euphoria of endorphins. 

“You guys are getting close.” 

“Not close, exactly. I don’t think he’s got feelings. It’s-“ Jordan thought. “The sex is amazing. And he knows how to make me feel special.” 

“That sounds a lot like feelings.” Ramirez said. 

“Not romantic though. This is denial. I have romantic feelings and they’re not for him.” 

Ramirez was quiet for awhile before he said, “You can’t be in love with someone you cheat on as much as you do Sara.” 

“You’re right.” Jordan said simply, and dropped down to a walk. “I like Sara, I love her. But I’m not in love with her. I didn’t even realize I was falling in love. And then Stiles said something and it made me really look at myself.” Jordan could feel the tears of anticipated rejection. He knew what was coming.

“What are you saying Jordan?” Isaiah said. 

“It’s you.” Jordan said. “I’m in love with you.” 

Ramirez just looked at him. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do.” Jordan said. “As soon as he asked it just, it all fell together. I think about you. All the time. Not just the sex. Like I think about you when I’m at lunch, like do you prefer mashed or baked potatoes. When I bought a new shirt I wondered if you’d like it. It’s like there’s this portion of me that’s always thinking of you. And I didn’t even realize that was love, because I’ve never felt that way.” 

Ramirez stepped closer, and then hesitantly he leaned forward and kissed Jordan right there in the gym. And all Jordan could think was, he’s kissing me for real. For the first time. 

“I love you.” Isaiah said as he pulled his lips away. “I thought this was all I could get of you.” 

“Can we go?” Jordan said. “I want to make love. With you. Until five minutes before my shift starts and I want to go to work full of you. Smelling like you.” 

“Will you fuck me?” Isaiah asked shyly. “I know what you said before, but I want that. With you.”

“Yes.” Jordan said. “And I’m gong to end things with Sara tonight. She doesn’t deserve what I’ve done to her.” 

“No. But you’ll make it right.” 

They were kissing again before they got through the door at Isaiah’s apartment. Jordan was hungry for each kiss and each touch, and his dick ached to Isaiah’s hole. He had never fucked a man, and had only been fucked by two, but he was sure he knew how it was done, he wanted Isaiah to feel right.

They didn’t even make it to the bedroom, he peeled Isaiah out of his workout clothes, desperate to get the man naked. As soon as he had him stripped he swallowed Isaiah’s cock down. Isaiah gasped and moaned Jordan’s name. 

Jordan pushed Isaiah back on the couch and dropped his lips to the man’s hole, when his tongue first started to probe gently at his hole, and Isaiah moaned. As he dug deeper, tasting him, Ramirez started to thrash and moan, begging for Jordan to get deeper. 

Jordan stood up and hurried to the bedroom, grabbing the lube before going back to Isaiah. 

“Be careful.” Isaiah said. “I haven’t before.” 

Jordan prepped him achingly slowly. By the time he was fingering him with two fingers Isaiah was dripping pre-cum and begging Jordan to just fuck him already. 

Once Jordan felt Isaiah was ready to go he finally started pushing himself inside the other deputy who was gasping as he slipped inside. It was different than pussy he thought immediately, more right than he’d thought. He felt himself slide over Isaiah’s prostate and heard the man gasp. A moment later he was fully sheathed in him, and he just stared down at him and realized he wanted this for the rest of his life.

As he slowly fucked into Isaiah, the man begged for him to go faster, to go harder, but he thrilled over the pleasure of slow fumbling the man. He heard the other deputy’s breath start to catch, and felt his hole tense and then twitch, and a moment later his dick erupted, pulsing in time with each of Jordan’s thrusts.

Jordan fucked him through his orgasm until a few minutes later his own load burst out and flooded into Ramirez. He collapsed gasping onto the other deputy, sweat and cum mixing between them. He leaned up and kissed the man, never wanting the feeling to end.

They managed to make it to the station just before the start of their shift, and as they walked in the tension was noticeable and he was reminded about the near death of the Hale kid the night before.

“Jordan.” The sheriff said, and once again Jordan noticed the sheriff was a good looking man like his son. “I want you in the meeting with the Argents.” 

“Sure thing sheriff,” he said. “What time?” 

“Now. And try to keep your cool, they’re smug son of a bitches.” 

Jordan gave Isaiah a long look and a smile, and then followed the sheriff down to the conference room. When they walked in, he saw three people, two men and a woman who could only be Victoria Argent from the description. 

Parrish had heard enough about Argents to know she was the dangerous one but he focused on the two men, one was clearly her husband Chris, and the other was much younger, maybe barely out of high school, and Parrish wondered if he was their son.

“Sheriff.” Chris said amicably reaching out and shaking his hand. 

Stilinski introduced everyone, and Parrish learned the young man’s name was Colton, and no mention was made of his connection. 

Stilinski handed over copies of the incident report and Chris and Victoria looked over it. “This doesn’t seem to be an area for the sheriff to be involved.” Victoria said as she looked over the report. “It appears to have happened on the Preserve.” 

“It did, but the perp was a California resident and the Hales have long used a Beacon Hills based company for indemnity contracts. The contract stipulates that violations fall under California jurisdiction.” The sheriff said calmly. 

“That would seem to violate the Kendall Act which establishes the Preserves and establishes their sovereignty.” Chris said. “Plus acts of prostitution are illegal in California.” 

“Section 6 of the Kendall Act gives a Preserve trustees the right to sign contracts with service providers ‘within the several states’, which would clearly include indemnity contracts. Unlike the Preserves that are fully under the Argent umbrella the Hales still have trustee status. What I don’t see is anything in the Act that would bring Preservation Services into it, since the contract sets the boundaries for violations.” 

“I’m assuming you have a copy of the contract?” Victoria said.

The sheriff handed over a copy of the contract. “The indemnity company had already sent it over.” 

Victoria glanced over the contract, “I assume we can keep this?” 

“This is the copy provided to the sheriff’s department, I can give you the contact information for the indemnity company so you can request a copy for yourself.” 

The Argents asked a few more questions, but quickly left.

“Is that it?” Parrish asked.

“Oh no. The Argents smell blood. They’ll be back. They’ve been trying to break the Hales for almost a decade, and they’ll see this as an opportunity.” 

“You seem to be on the Hales side in this.” 

“The Argents didn’t even bother to cover up their involvement in the Hale Fire. It infuriates me to have murders less than five miles from own home and be unable to do anything about it.” 

“Why did you hide that the indemnity company always files a copy of the contracts with us?” 

The sheriff was quiet for a moment. “I want to give the Argents room to hang themselves. Technically without the contract, we don’t have a legal right to interfere on the Preserve. If they decide to push this, that’s the place they’ll push at if they don’t know, if they know I can’t predict where they’ll push back at.” 

“So you’re setting them up.”

The sheriff smiled. “I’m giving them rope to hang themselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh.  
> My.  
> God.
> 
> I thought this was so easy, but I ended up writing about 3000 words with the Argents that ended up getting cut, but I set up for some of that to come back in later.   
> Anyway, here it is finally and I’ll be back next week with another chapter of Scott and Stiles!


	17. Chapter 17

Noah leaned back into his chair. He had an hour before the meeting with the indemnity officer. When he let his mind drift he kept thinking about Jackson ducking his dick the night before. It had felt so good when the tension had bled out of him with his cumshot. After a moment he thought about Kevin Lane, a petty crook who was in a holding cell at that moment who’d offered to suck his dick to get out of charges before. He’d always said no, but Lane had a set of perfect cocksucking lips and a wide mouth that just begged to be filled, and he’d always been a little tempted.

His dick was growing hard in his pants and he ached for a release. He reached down and rubbed at it. Fuck it, he thought and buzzed out to Parrish and said, “Parrish can you bring Lane to my office. I want to have a talk with him.” 

“Yessir.” Parrish said, and Noah regretted that he couldn’t just ask Parrish to suck him dry, because that was a mouth he’d thought about plenty of times as well. 

A few minutes later Parrish knocked on his office door and let Kevin inside. The kid looked like he needed a meal and a good nights sleep, but his smirk was firmly in place. 

“Hey Sheriff S,” he said, “finally decided to take me up on my offer?” 

Noah startled, and looked at him in surprise, then realized he was being foolish, Kevin always solicited him, he wasn’t psychic, just consistent.

Kevin smiled wider, “Holy shit,” he said, “you have!” 

“I’d already decided not to send it over to the DA, so you’re not going to be prosecuted either way, but I thought I’d ask how serious you were about your offers.”

“Sheriff S, I’ve been thinking about sucking you off since the first time you arrested me.” 

“You were thirteen Kevin.”

“Hey, I’ve got a uniform kink, and your ass in those pants does it for me.” He started to unbutton his shirt. “Please tell me you’ll shout your load on my face?” 

“I can do that.” Noah said, his pulse picking up. Kevin knelt in front of him, unbuttoning his pants as he did, then reaching forward and swiftly unzipping Noah’s work pants and fishing his cock out. 

The kid moaned as he sucked down on Noah’s cock, and Noah joined him. “Damn, son.” He said free a moment, “You suck dick like you’re dying of thirst.” 

Kevin just sucked harder, reaching down and grabbing his own dick as he did so. Noah reached out and buried his fingers in the boys hair, enjoying feeling him bob up and down, swallowing his cock and feeling it slide down his throat. 

It didn’t take long until Noah felt his orgasm start to ride up and he waited until the last minute to pull Kevin off of his dick and watched in fascination as his load decorated his face in thick stripes that started to ooze down towards his chin. As soon as he was done Kevin swallowed him back down and kept jacking himself off, and Noah watched as he brought himself off. 

Just as he was starting to shoot, Noah heard a knock and in panic started to stand up as Parrish walked in, “Sir I-“ Parrish stopped moving with a mortified look on his face, “oh god, I’m so sorry!” He said and started backing out.

“Parrish get in here!” He said, the experience of command overcoming his panic. 

Parrish came in and pulled the door closed behind him. His eyes were focused on Noah’s exposed cock, just starting to go limp. Noah slipped it back in his pants and zipped up, and as soon as it was put away Parrish got himself back under control and blushed as he looked at his boss. 

Interesting. Noah thought. And worth exploring in the future. 

“Wow,” kevin said with a smirk, “that’s quite some wood you’ve got going on there deputy. Want some help with it?” 

Parrish opened his mouth but nothing came out.

“It’s fine deputy, I’d already made the call not to charge him.” Noah said. 

“Your appointment is here sir, early.” Parrish muttered. 

“Okay.” Noah said. “I should go take care of this. Why don’t you sit down here in my chair and let Kevin get to work on you. You’ve earned it this week. And Kevin, don’t leave until we talk, I have a proposition for you before you go.” 

Kevin smirked and reached for Parrish’s zipper as he came into range, Noah watched as Kevin pulled Jordans heavy cock out of his pants and swallowed it down. 

“That’s a nice dick you’ve got there Parrish.” Noah said and watched with a smile as the deputy blushed and moaned slightly. Then he turned and walked out to the conference room for his meeting with the indemnity officer. A fresh spring in his step and a whole world of possibilities opening up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally was expecting this to be a Scott/Stiles chapter, but then this idea showed up and wouldn’t let me go.   
> Chapters will likely proceed at about one a week from now on, I just don’t have any backlog of chapters written anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again not the chapter I intended. The Scott and Stiles scene is just not thrilling me, so I might skip it for now.

Wes Lahey was pissed. Two of his promising freshmen swimmers were supposed to be meeting him during seventh period to work on their form and they’d failed to show up. He waited for fifteen minutes before checking the empty locker room and then heading out of the pool building to go back to the main building. As he was crossing the quad, a hint of smoke caught his attention near the groundskeepers building and he turned to check it out. 

When he came around the corner and found Cody and Parker, his two missing freshmen, smoking a joint he was furious. 

“Coach!” Parker yelped as he tried to hide the joint.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Lahey shouted. 

“Sorry coach!” Cody said, his eyes pleading, “Don’t tell my dad. He’ll kill me!” 

Lahey glanced at Parker, “Mine too!” He said quickly, “He’s already mad because my brother is dropping out of college.” 

“Get to my office!” Lahey snapped and watched them scurry back to the pool building. He followed along behind them, and even as pissed as he was he couldn’t help but watch Parker’s ass bounce in the cotton pants he wore. 

His anger dissipated as he watched and before they had even walked into the building an idea had formed in his head, and he smirked a bit as he felt his cock twitch in his pants. Anything, they’d said. Well, he had a plan for how they’d get back on his good side.

When he slammed into his office the two boys were standing in front of his desk. He went around and sat at his desk. “Sit.” He said as he looked at them. 

Once they were seated he looked at Parker’s perfect cocksucking lips, and decided that he was just going to go for it.

“You know I have to report this.” He growled. 

“Sir, please!” Parker begged. 

“Parker, I’m really disappointed in you. Your brother swam on my team. My son Camden taught you the butterfly stroke.” 

“Please sir!” Parked said. 

And you!” Lahey said turning to Cody. “You begged me to let you on the team. You told me how dedicated you were, and how much you wanted this. You both came to me and begged me to work with you during your free period. And when I said yes, when agreed to work with you, both of you decide to waste my time and make me stand around while you get high.” 

Parker’s face looked miserable and Cody was hunched down with guilt. 

Lahey stood up and walked around his desk. His cock hard and straining against his shorts. He caught Parker looking at it as he walked, and he held back his smile. The hungry look on the boys face confirmed that this was going to be just as fun as he’d hoped. When he stepped between the chair the two boys sat in, their heads swiveled around, and he saw Parker and Cody’s eyes meet as they both looked at his obviously hard dick between them at eye level. 

“Eyes up here boys.” He said and they both looked up at him guiltily. “I guess that’s one way you can make it up to me.” He said as they looked at him. 

“Sir?” Parker said, glancing back to his dick.

“Is that how you want to make it up to me Parker?” He said, staring at the boys eyes.

“Is what sir?” Parker said, his eyes still mesmerized by the lines of his cock against his shorts.

Lahey popped the button on his shorts and then unzipped them slowly, letting the head and top of his shaft free into the cool air of his office. “Make up your mind.” Lahey said, and he watched the two boys look at each other intently. Surprisingly it’s Cody who reaches out and tugs his shorts down further. But as soon as he acts, Parker reaches out and starts touching him. Exploring his thick shaft and head before leaning in closer and licking a strip of it with his tongue. 

“You like that?” Lahey said with a grin and Parker looked up and nodded. 

“Suck on the tip.” He said to the boy, and Parker leaned back in and swallowed the tip, slowly working it further and further into his mouth. Cody is watching him intently, clearly eager for his own chance.

“Stand up Cody.” Wes said, gasping a little as Parker swallowed down a little more of his dick. Cody scrambled to his feet. “Take off your shirt.” Lahey said, and watched as the boy quickly did, pulling the T-shirt off over his head, standing there, his bare hairless chest heaving slightly. 

“Now unzip your pants, slowly. I want to watch you strip down.” Cody did, blushing slightly as he got his pants down and his boxers immediately rented out slightly with his hard cock clearly bouncing excitedly inside. “Now your boxers.” Lahey instructed, and watched the boy hesitate before shoving them down too. His cock was surprisingly small, hard and red, only lightly surrounded by hair. 

“Come here.” Lahey said, suddenly desperate to touch the boy. Cody stepped out of his boxers and stepped closer. Lahey reached down and started fondling the boys cock while he whimpered. “You like that boy?” He said watching Cody’s eyes glaze over and mouth open and close.

“Yessir.” He said. 

“Get your clothes off Parker.” Lahey said to the other boy. “Get on your knees Cody.” 

The boys switched places, and without even telling him Cody dove onto Lahey’s cock, barely pausing to get used to it in his hurry to get his lips around it.

Parker got his clothes off, and Lahey was surprised to see that in contrast to his friend he had a thick thatch of hair around a nice big dick. Hard as a rock with a drop of pre-cum already on his tip.

Parker stepped closer and Lahey reached out and grabbed his dick. “Want to watch your little buddy swallow your dick Parker?”

“Yes coach!” Parker said, actually shivering when he said it. 

“Have you thought about his hot little mouth around it, or have you already sampled the goods?” 

“No coach. But I want it now. I want it bad.” 

“Are you a virgin boy?” Wes asked.

“No, well, with guys yeah.” Parker admitted. 

“Have you thought about it?” 

“A few times.” Parker admitted. 

“What did you want?” 

“I thought about sucking a guy off.” Parker admitted. 

“You haven’t thought about fucking anyone?” 

“No coach.” He said.

“Do you want to fuck Cody here?” Wes asked. 

“Maybe?” 

“Or would you rather have me fuck you?”

“Maybe both Coach?” 

“We can do that.” Lahey said. “Stand up here Cody.” He said to other boy.

Cody scrambled up, pulling off his dick with a slight pop. 

“Parker, get down there and suck off your buddy.” Wes said and Parker hurried to comply, able to take his friends small dick in his mouth easily. 

“How bout you Cody. Is this the first time for you?” 

“Not exactly.” Cody said, blushing deeply. 

“What have you done?” Wes asked. 

“I’ve been blowing Keith Abrams and Adam Way since last year.” Cody admitted.

“Have you let either of them fuck you?” 

“Adam did once.”

“Did you like it? 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you want us to fuck you too?” 

“Yes!” Cody rushed to say. 

“You have lacrosse tonight right?” Wes said. “You want your ass nice and worn out for that?” 

“Please.” Cody said and Parker pulled off of him and started sucking down on Wes again, while he played with Cody’s dick and balls, rolling them back and forth with his fingers, stroking him lightly. Wes pushed him off and stepped back around to his desk, pulling the lube he’d left there the night before on Liam out. 

“Get over here boys.” He said and they both all but ran over. He helped Cody up on his desk, knees down and leaning forward onto his arms, spreading his legs slightly to reveal his hairless hole. Wes loved all his special boys, but really loved when he got them before their asses got hairy. 

“Here Parker, I’ll show you how to prep your little buddy so you can have him ready for me the next time I want to fuck him.” Lahey said. He walked Parker through it, first one one finger then two. Cody was morning and thrashing before they got him stretched up to three. And when he’d really started begging he lined Parker up and had him slip inside slowly and carefully, giving Cody time to get used to it before he started humping into him. 

He slid in behind Parker, rubbing his cock in the cleft of his cheeks, not penetrating, just enjoying the friction. He felt Parker clench up a few minutes later as he gasped out his orgasm, leaving his load inside Cody, and they switched places. Wes was a lot thicker and longer than Parker, but the boy had done a good job of loosening Cody up, and the boys moans as he slipped into him. 

“Yeah coach,” he said loudly, “fuck me.” 

And so Wes did, settling into a good rhythm to wring Cody’s orgasm out of him. He heard the boy gasp and moan, and felt him start to shake as his orgasm rippled through him, and he started to beg Wes to fill him up. The coach did a few minutes later. 

When he pulled out, Wes watched as a few dribbles of cum popped out with his dick. 

“Damn boy.” He said approvingly. 

“So you won’t tell my dad?” Cody said. 

“If Parker does what I tell him, I won’t tell either of your fathers.” Wes said. “Cody why don’t you go take a shower, you need to get ready for your practice. But I expect to see you back here during lunch tomorrow for a second round.” 

Cody nodded and crept out into the locker room to shower. Wes turned to Parker, who stood there with an uncertain look on his face. “You’re going to go over to Cody’s house. I’ll let Bill know you’re coming, and he’s going to break you in right. He’s got great stamina and he used to help out with the team while Cody’s brother was swimming. He can come help out with getting the two of you trained up. Then tomorrow at lunch I want you back here too.” 

Parker nodded with a grin, and Wes smiled back. Things were definitely looking up for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, I think we should check in with Jackson. Because our lacrosse captain almost certainly has a fun afternoon planned.


	19. Chapter 19

Jackson watched Mrs Finch glare at the aid who slipped into her class and handed her a note. She glanced at it, the turned her glare to Jackson. “Whittemore. Coach Finstock has requested your presence.

Jackson stood up, he knew this wasn’t actually from coach, he’d been expecting this. He grabbed his books and strolled out of the room. He had a system in place for paying his various debts, and today was one he’d been looking forward to all week.

His dad demanded excellence, both on the field and in the classroom, and there was a certain status in being captain of the lacrosse team as a junior. 

And there was a price to pay to swing the votes to secure the teams support. Finstock was easy, a blowjob every now and again after practice, a casual fuck after a game if the old man was particularly horned up, but getting the seniors on the team to vote for him, well, he’d be paying that debt off all season long, and today was the first installment. 

He strolled into the locker room and Stephen, Casey, Will, and Kyle were all waiting for him. He’d fucked Casey once the year before, and he’d actually been the one to make the arrangements for the other guys support.

“I can’t believe you showed Whittemore.” Stephen said.

Stephen has been the one most likely to get the captain title If Jackson hadn’t made this happen. But Stephen was one of those guys that even having a rocking body couldn’t save him from being incredibly unattractive, and it didn’t help that he was dumb as a post.

But Looks weren’t what Jackson looked for in a partner. Jackson had noticed Stephen had a cock like a horse and the stamina of a bull on the field, so he hoped the guy would fuck like a god. 

“I always pay my debts Avery.” Jackson said, “so I hope you can make this worth my time. Jackson turned and unlocked the equipment room. A key he’d had to let the janitor fuck him for as a freshman but which made life infinitely easier. Unlike Stiles he didn’t have a fetish for people catching him fucking around. If someone was going to catch Jackson he wanted to know they were going to catch him.

He pulled off his shirt and pushed down his jeans, kicking off his shoes as he did so. “Who’s first?” Jackson said. “West?” He said to Casey. 

“Will pulled the high card.” Casey said. 

“I just want you to suck my dick while I watch these guys plow your ass.” Kyle said. “My girl is fine with me getting my dick sucked, but no fucking allowed.” 

“Get over here then Lincoln.” Jackson said, “my hole is already prepped.” 

Will pulled his jersey over his head and Jackson enjoyed the sight of the thick patch of hair that covered his chest. He watched the senior cone around behind him, stroking at his dick through his basketball shorts. He felt the heavy heat of his dick against his crack as Will grabbed his jock with one hand and slipped two fingers inside of him to stretch him open.

“Fuuuuuccckk.” Jackson moaned, and after barely a minute of prep Will pulled his fingers out and his dick started to poke at his hole. Seconds later he felt Will pushing himself inside and Jackson gasped as his barely loosened hole spasmed around the man’s dick. Will pushed his way in, and without even pausing started pounding at his hole. 

“Jesus!” Jackson moaned as the rough pounding lit his nerves on fire and his own dick got stiffened.

“Look at that.” Stephen said stepping closer. “Whittemore is hard as a pipe.” He reached inside Jackson’s jock and fondled his cock. “I’ve never felt another dude’s dick before.” He admitted. 

“What do you think?” Kyle said.

“It’s weird but I like it.” He kept stroking on Jackson, and after a moment pulled his own dick loose from his track pants.

“Christ Stephen, your dick is massive!” Casey said. 

“My pride and joy.” Stephen said with a smirk, stroking both himself and Jackson off at the same time. Jackson was in heaven. Will was just his kind of rough fuck, and he couldn’t wait to feel Stephen pound him too. A moment later Stephen knelt and let the head of Jackson’s cock inside his lips. Will pounding into his hole drove him deeper and deeper into the homely seniors mouth. The cocksucking wasn’t anything to write home about, but it was more than Jackson had expected. 

He felt Will start to pound harder, then a couple of minutes later he felt the guys load shoot inside his hole. 

“Fuck Jackson!” Will moaned. “Your hole!” 

Stephen pulled off his dick, and looked up at Casey. “You fuck him next. I want to feel both of your loads in him when I get to him.” 

“Plus you like sucking his dick.” Casey said with a smirk.

“It’s fun.” Stephen said. “You should try it.” 

“Been there done it.” Casey said, Jackson’s real gift is the tightest hole in the school.” 

Casey pushed Jackson onto his back on the old desk in the equipment room, spreading his legs and slipping inside. “God Jackson, your hole.” He said as he started fucking into him. Clearly inspired by Will’s hard fuck he started pumping in hard and Jackson was moaning again after a moment. Then Stephen swallowed his dick again, and Kyle stepped up and filled Jackson’s mouth.

“Suck on this Whittemore.” He said. 

Jackson was in heaven. He didn’t mind topping, but he loved getting fucked hard and brutal while his mouth was full. He slipped into an almost trance as he sucked while Casey fucked into him. It was over too quick when Casey shot his load, filling his hole even further. Stephen stood up quickly, and almost as soon as Casey pulled out he felt Stephen pushing his way in.

He gasped around Kyle’s cock, then moaned as his hole flexed and stretched to accommodate the massive dick stephen was burying inside him. It just kept coming, a seemingly unending assault, and finally Jackson’s overstimulated prostrate had enough and his own orgasm splashed on his chest and stomach. He kept shooting, the orgasm rippling again and again as Stephen slid his giant tool in and out, across his prostate again and again. Finally he was emptied, but the pleasure didn’t stop, it was almost painful as the senior pounded into him. 

He barely noticed when Kyles load blasted down his throat, so caught up in the ecstasy in his ass. He thrashed and moaned as Stephen held him in place and fucked into him. Finally he felt him start to thrust deeper, and felt his orgasm rip out of him as he gasped out Jackson’s name. The wave of cum filled him and he sighed as Stephen pulled out. 

“No one told me guys were like that.” Stephen said, clearly thrilled.

“Switching teams?” Kyle said with a smirk.

“You’re all already my team.” Jackson said breathlessly smirking and everyone laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the Scott Stiles scene is going to get bumped, because I already know the next one:-)


	20. Chapter 20

Liam finished drying off after his shower. Practice had been brutal and coach was pissed that both Scott and Stiles were out. The rumors around school were varied and implausible, and neither of the older boys had responded to his texts.

He slid a clean jockstrap on, regretting that none of his buddies were available for fun. Now that he’d gotten his ass filled, he sort of wanted it all the time. He slid on a pair of basketball shorts and was reaching for his shirt when his phone chirped. He checked it and found a text from his stepdad that his critical patient from the night before had finally woken up and he was going to be with him for a bit but would be to school to pick him up as soon as possible. He texted a thumbs up and reached for his shirt. 

Once he was dressed he through everything into his gym bag and smiled when he bumped against the little box with the plug Scott had helped put in. He glanced around to the rapidly emptying locker room and when he saw the coast was clear he slicked his hole up and eased the plug inside. He felt a flood of relief with his hole filled. He closed the box back up and put it in his bag and zipped it up, then headed out to the stairs to wait for his stepdad. 

When he sat on the steps it shifted the plug and rocked it against his prostate. He bit back a moan, but started to slowly rock back and forth, bumping it against the live wire in his hole again and again. His dick twitched and got harder with every bump. He was trying to find a rhythm that wasn’t noticeable when he heard a voice say his name.He looked around and saw Stephen Avery his next door neighbor standing by his car not far away.

“Do you need a ride?” Stephen asked.

Liam nodded, “My stepdads stuck at the hospital.” 

“Get in.” Stephen said. 

Liam jumped up, adjusting his cock surreptitiously and grabbed his bag. He texted his stepdad that he’d caught a ride and would see him at home and slipped into Stephens truck.

“Thank man!” Liam said. 

“No worries. Going to the same place.” Stephen said, his deep voice surprisingly sexy to Liam, who’d always looked up to him. Stephen was how he’d gotten involved in lacrosse in the first place. The older boy had been endlessly patient while Liam figured the sport out, much more than Connor. 

“Where’s Connor at?” Stephen asked. 

“He and mom left for LA today. UCLA is interested in him playing for them.” 

“I should have gone for football. Those ass handlers get all the scholarship money.” Stephen sighed.

Liam bit back a reply about there being plenty of ass handlers on the lacrosse team as well. 

“My dads gone this week as well, was going to see if some of the guys wanted to chill. You should come too.” Stephen said. 

“Are you sure?” Liam asked.

“Yeah I’m sure. It’ll just be Will and Casey, maybe Cole if he’s around.” 

Liam knew Cole had family in town, but he liked Will and Casey, two of the other seniors on the team. 

“Cool yeah I’m in.” Liam nodded. They chatted a bit as Stephen drove, and when he pulled into the driveway Liam followed him into his house. 

Stephen fiddled with his phone for a few minutes then looked up, “I ordered a couple of pizzas, and texted the guys, I skipped my shower after practice cause I was talking to coach so I’m going to go do it now. Just sign for it if the pizza gets here before I’m back.”

Liam nodded and wandered into the living room, he could hear the shower start upstairs and looked through DVDs in a shelf near the tv. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and he answered it, signing for the pizza like he was told. 

Just as the delivery guy was handing over the pizzas Will and Casey showed up, and Will grabbed the top pizza box as he went past, flipping open the lid and grabbing a slice before handing the box to Casey. 

All three boys were onto their second slice before Stephen came back downstairs, Liam let his eyes rake over the seniors body, barely covered by some thin running shorts. 

“No shirt no problem, Avery?” Will said. 

“Still hot from my shower Lincoln. No need to impress you.” 

“Not after today.” Casey said with a little laugh, which Liam assumed had something to do with lacrosse practice where Stephen had dominated the field. 

“You know it.” Stephen said, flopping down next to Liam, his shorts slipping low enough that Liam could see he wasn’t wearing underwear. He reached out and grabbed a slice, as Will talked about the upcoming game against Devenford. When he sat back, the leg of his shorts rode up and Liam could see the head of his dick pop into view, and all he could think about was the plug filling his hole. 

The guys took turns telling Liam what to expect from the game, an annual exhibition match that was far more about pride than about statistics. 

“Coach says he and Coach Stockwell from Devenford are working on a new bet.” Stephen said. 

“God it better be better than last year, if I have to wash Brett Talbot’s douche-mobile one more time I’m going to scratch his name in the paint job.” 

Everyone laughed, and Liam asked “So you had to wash their cars?” 

“Every Sunday for the season.” Stephen confirmed. “and Talbot was the biggest asshole about it.” 

The conversation continued until Liam’s Coke was empty and he stood up to get another one.

As he stood up he felt his basketball shorts snag and pull back, slipping off his ass.

“Fuck!” he yelped reaching down to pull them back up.

“Wait, what’s that?” He heard Stephen say behind him, and felt the brush of fingers against his cheeks as they reached for the base of the plug.

“Nothing.” Liam said pulling his shorts up quickly and bolting to the kitchen.

He was gripping the counter and trying to get his heart to slow down when Stephen followed him into the kitchen a couple of minutes later. 

“I wanted to say sorry.” The older guy said looming close, his voice soft. And Liam turned to look at him. 

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” 

“If I’d realized what it was I wouldn’t have said anything.” Stephen continued. “It’s no ones business if you, you know.” 

“If I what Stephen? If I like a plug in my hole? If I like to suck dick? If I like having my ass full of dick? That’s all okay with you?” 

“That’s all fine.” Stephen said. “I just wanted-“ he hesitated briefly, “I fucked a guy this afternoon. I’m not judging you.” 

Liam paused, astonished. “You did? For real? Or are you fucking with me?” 

“I did.” Stephen said with a nod. “I liked it. It was nice.” Then he smirked. “and I’d definitely fuck with you if you wanted me to, but I’m not jerking your chain on that.” 

Liam looked closely at the hulking guy. Stephen had always made him felt small but safe, and it had only gotten more pronounced when he’d really grown bigger. He knew objectively the senior was kind of homely, but it was Stephen’s face, and he had always liked Stephen’s face. 

“You seriously want to fuck me?” 

“I hadn’t thought about it until I saw your hole filled up. But yeah I think I would.” Stephen said, almost shyly. “I didn’t think I’d like what happened today so much. But it was better than a girl. Different.” 

Liam stepped in closer, reached up with his hand and pulled Stephens lips down to his. After only a slight hesitation Stephen let himself be pulled forward and shifted so his arms pulled Liam in closer and Liam felt an almost electric current as their lips met, and he felt Stephen’s yield and so Liam pressed forward, deepening the kiss, and Stephen responded, pressing in, sliding his hand down into Liam’s shorts, running his hand over Liam’s ass. 

Liam moaned lightly, pushing forward into the senior as his cock stiffened. Stephen’s hand came forward, sliding around his thigh to find his cock. 

“I want to suck you.” Stephen said softly. “Right here, right now.” 

“Yes.” Liam replied, “Do it.” 

Stephen dropped to his knees, leaning into Liam’s crotch while taking a deep sniff, then eased Liam’s shorts down and pulling his already achingly stiff dick out out of his jock.

Liam gasped slightly as his cock slipped into Stephen’s mouth, and felt the play of his tongue over his head and shaft. He dug his hands into Stephen’s hair and watched the senior pull his own long thick cock out through the loose leg of his running shorts and start to stroke it. 

Stephen sucked like a man possessed and Liam was sucking in ragged breathes trying to keep from making too much noise as he felt the orgasm start to build and he said “I’m gonna-“ as he felt his load boil out into the other boys mouth. 

Stephen sucked his load down. Swallowing every drop and kept sucking, keeping the height of the orgasm going until well after his load was emptied. 

“Stand up,” Liam said, “I want to suck your load down too.” 

Stephen stood up, and they switched places and Liam knelt and tried to get all of the older boy in his mouth. It took a few tries but eventually he got a rhythm down and it wasn’t long before Stephen said, “Now.” And his mouth started to film with the familiar taste of cum and he started to swallow. 

When he was done Stephen pulled him back to his feet and kissedhim again, pulling Liam tight against him, then whispered into his ear, “Tell me I can fuck you tonight.” 

“If you don’t fuck me tonight I’m never going to forgive you.” Liam replied and Stephen grinned and kissed him again, slipping his hand down Liam’s shorts and rubbing against the plug, sending a thrill through Liam’s sensitive prostate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long, it’s been a really stressful few months and I haven’t been writing much.   
> But here’s a chapter and I’ve got the next one started as well. Enjoy!


End file.
